Failure to Comply
by Rikku-Hoshi
Summary: COMPLETE! Tidus was looking forward to a nice, simple summer. When he meets Yuna, and her controlling group, he realizes that something isn't right at all. What secrets are they hiding and why does Yuna comply to their every wish?
1. Graduation

OMG. OMG! Can you believe I put a new story up! When I finished with "Lust for Sin; Beast of Blood", I promised I was done with fanfiction! But when summer started, I realized that I haven't been fanfiction free during summer for two years! I tried to concentrate on original work, but couldn't...all I could think of was fanfiction! But I couldn't think of a good story idea. Then yesterday, I was sitting outside, when my brother got a phone call. He answered it like this: "Hello? Well, I was swimming." and BOOM! Inspiration struck like NONE other:D! So, here I am! xD! Okay, this story is going to be rated PG-13, but it's going to have a few serious things in it that could probably be R-ish, but nothing serious. It'll be okay. My friends probably saw worse in movies when they were 12. XD So anyway, enough of my rambling! (Sorry, I'm really excited:D) Oh, and also, I don't know about the title for this...I'll probably change it. ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Graduation

"Finally, the last day of school!" Tidus said, smiling gleefully, "Last day of school for the rest of my life!"

"Totally not fair, man," his best friend Gippal said, "My old man's making me go to two years of technical school."

"No schooling for me, and I'm gonna make a million more than you," Tidus said, in a kidding tone, although it was serious. He was going straight to the professional blitz league, of course.

"Just one more class," Gippal said, grabbing his books at his lockers, "Then graduation, parties, and we're out of this place!"

"Forever!" Tidus cried, high-fiving his friend.

The bell rang, and Tidus and Gippal both laughed.

"And the last time we'll ever be late," Tidus said, waving goodbye to his friend.

Tidus was smiling widely. It was indeed the last day of school.

He had barely graduated, making it through with the minimum to graduate. Of course, teachers were always nice when you were the star blitzer. He had to admit, without that game, he wouldn't be graduating.

It wasn't his fault that he would rather mess around than actually try and study. He had a life, after all.

He was walking slowly toward his classroom, in no particular hurry despite the fact that he was late. His hands were shoved absent mindedly in his pockets, and he brought nothing with him, despite the fact that he was expected to turn his books in. He would just lie and say he lost them, although they were in fact buried inside of his locker, not touched since he received them at the beginning of the year. Some unlucky freshman could receive his locker next year and worry about cleaning it out then.

He had almost reached the classroom, when he heard someone call his name. He turned around, only to see two girls leaning against their lockers, obviously watching him.

He walked over to them, and stood in front of them, saying, "'Afternoon, ladies."

"Hey Tidus," the first one said, the leader, "Do you know Yuna?"

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, "Nope, never heard o' her."

"She moved here like three years ago," the other girl said, the blonde, "She's really smart. Probably like valedictorian or something."

"Nope, never heard o' her," Tidus repeated himself.

To be honest, he didn't want to stand there and talk to them. The girls' names were Dona and Leblanc, and together, they led a group of three—no, four.

"Oh, she's the fourth one of you guys," Tidus said, "I know who she is now."

Dona smiled and said, "Yeah. That's her."

Dona, Leblanc, and Rikku, the third member, were cheerleaders. They were notorious because of their fathers. Dona's father was in charge of the government's treasury, Leblanc's was the police chief, and Rikku's father was mostly known for owning the hottest club in all of Bevelle. They ran a tight little group—hence the small amount of numbers—and it was nearly impossible to get in unless you were 'somebody'. Tidus didn't really hang out with them, despite the fact that he had quite the fling with Dona two years ago. They were far too clique-y for his liking.

"What about her?" Tidus asked.

"We think you two would make a cute couple," Dona said, smiling, "We've arranged for you two to sit next to each other at graduation."

"How'd you manage that?" Tidus asked, "If she's number one, doesn't she lead?"

"We had some things changed," Dona said.

Tidus just nodded slowly, as if he comprehended. That was just how influential their fathers were. They could do as they pleased.

"Alright," Tidus just said, "But maybe I'm already busy with some other girls?"

"We know you're not, love," Leblanc said, giggling slightly, "We do our research."

So yeah, it was true. Tidus had just been dumped by Elma, the captain of the girls' blitzball team, because she had decided she was a lesbian, or at least, that's how Tidus took it. It hadn't been the nicest dumping, knowing he got dumped for a girl. Heck, he was shuddering at the fact.

"Look, I gotta get to class," Tidus said, "I'll see you later."

"Right," Dona said, "And Yuna too. You'll lover her Tidus."

He walked away from them, swiftly. There was something about them that was just creepy. They were by far the most powerful people he had met, and for some reason, that gave him the creeps. Knowing they could do as they pleased really bothered him. He figured Yuna was just like them.

Sighing, he erased the thought from his mind, and hurried into his class, knowing he was walking in even later than usual.

"Oh well," he told himself, "It's the last day of school…"

-

Tidus was late to graduation, arriving with Gippal, both of them in nothing but shorts and their robes, despite the fact that they were supposed to be dressed nicely. They went their separate ways, which were clear across from each other, Tidus up front and at the right, and Gippal in the back and to the left. He figured teachers had made it that way on purpose, afraid that they would start some time of practical joke. He snickered to himself, remembering how they had originally planned to, and took a seat at his own spot, realizing that while everybody else had walked in as a class, Gippal and he had walked in completely solo, quite fashionably late.

He looked to his right and saw a nerd by the name of Issaru, and then looked to his left and saw a girl who he didn't really recognize. He realized she couldn't be the 'Yuna' chick though, being that she was far too, well, innocent looking.

Her hair was cut right above the shoulders, and flipped out, and beneath her robe, she had on a knee-length skirt, unlike the other girls, most notably Dona's group, who wore their shortest skirts at all times, and she was listening intently to the principal who was speaking, unlike anybody else.

She turned her head then, seeing that he was staring at her, so he simply smiled at her and turned his head straight ahead at the principal.

"Are you Tidus?" he heard her whisper, and he looked back at her.

"Yeah," he said, giving her a questionable look.

She just smiled and looked away from him, and said, "I don't care what my friends say, I'm not interested in you."

"Excuse me?" Tidus found himself saying, "I'm not interested in you either."

"Good, then you understand," she just said, and smiled a surprisingly friendly smile, despite her hostile attitude.

"Are you Yuna?" Tidus found himself asking.

She simply nodded, and turned her attention completely back to the principal.

Tidus ignored the fact that she was ignoring him and said, "_You_ hang out with Dona and Leblanc?"

She didn't reply, and just kept her attention focused forward.

Tidus felt himself growing rather angry. He wasn't used to being ignored.

"They said you were interested in me," he said, although that was pretty much a lie, "That's why they made us sit together."

"They say I need a boyfriend," Yuna said, looking at him, "But I'm not interested in having one like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tidus asked, "If I stood up right now and asked if any of these girls wanted to date me, I bet every one of them would stand up and then proceed to do me right here in front of everyone."

Yuna rolled her eyes at him, and said, "I'd love to see that."

"I bet you would," he said, and then did something that entirely surprised her. He jumped up, hopped on his chair, causing the principal to stop his speech, and all focus went on Tidus.

"Who wants to sleep with me?" Tidus asked, to the entire student body and audience.

The principal put his hand on his forehead, looking disgraced, and Yuna blushed deeply.

Most of the girls started chatting excitedly and the boys laughed at Tidus' sudden, and strange, question.

Yuna was shocked to notice that most of the mothers in the audience even were checking Tidus out.

"Get down," Yuna said, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Tidus did as she ordered, and the principal said, "May I continue," in which Tidus answered with a, "Be my guest."

"You think you can do whatever you want, don't you?" Yuna asked him in an angry voice.

"I can," Tidus just replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Why prove it to me?" Yuna asked, crossing her arms. Tidus then became aware that Issaru had been listening to their conversation quite intensely.

"Hey, you mind?" Tidus barked at Issaru and turned back to Yuna, "I proved it to you, 'cause now you've got my attention."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, glaring at him.

Tidus gave her a quick look-over and said, "I want you now."

She looked disgusted and once again turned her full attention to the principal, who, Tidus was sure to Yuna's relief, had finished, and the ceremony began, with her name being called first.

Tidus watched her, his eyes actually liking what he was seeing. He shook his head, reminding himself who she hung out with. But she seemed so unlike them… Maybe he had everybody figured all wrong.

She came back and sat, and everybody else but Tidus was announced in his row. He realized he was sitting in the row that was reserved for the top few of the class.

"Dona arranged for you to sit here, didn't she?" Yuna asked, giving Tidus an annoyed look.

"She did," he said, leaning close to her, "Your eyes are beautiful."

"What's with you?" Yuna cried, "One minute you're a total jerk to me, and the next you're all--."

"All what?" Tidus asked, his voice calm.

_Damn_, he thought to himself, _Why the hell is she making my heart all…ugh, I'm not even going to go there._

"Your name is being called," Yuna said then, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Your name," Yuna said again.

Tidus heard it then, and jumped up, running up to the stage, taking his diploma, and then taking a bow, causing most of the audience to laugh.

Tidus took his seat back next to Yuna and said, "Wanna go party with me after this?"

"Sorry," she said, "I don't party."

"Live a little, you're in college now," Tidus just said, smiling, "You are going to college, right?"

She ignored him.

"I'm not," he continued, "But that's 'cause I'm so amazing at blitz."

Still nothing from her.

"Come on Yuna," he said, nudging her, "You know you want to."

She turned to him sharply then, causing him to almost cower, and she said, almost yelling, "I don't give in to peer pressure!"

With that, she stood up and left, and Tidus just sat there, dumbfounded.

"You have to follow her out!" Issaru said then, pushing Tidus, "Hurry! There's a huge gap!"

"Shut-up dork," Tidus just said, but he stood up and ran after the girl, who was already halfway back to the school.

"Yuna!" he called after her, "At least take my number or something?"

She gave him the most disgusted look he'd received yet, and she said, "What, just because I'm the only girl in the whole school you haven't slept with?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, "Now you're getting it!"

He meant it as a joke, but she stomped off, not taking his number.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you go that easily!" he called after her.

Not surprisingly, she didn't answer.


	2. Things Can Change

This chapter is seriously like BAM!. It all happens really fast, but it gives us a good insight on how Yuna is, and how Tidus is as well. They both act without really giving us much insight as to what they're thinking, but the next chapter will be a compilation of what was going through Tidus' head while all of this went on. (Just so you know, I'm actually writing most of this around Tidus, not Yuna. It's new to me, but fun. And both Yuna and Tidus are different from how I've ever written them! (Not by much, but whatever!) Fun!) Anyway, sorry, back to this. It's a fast-mover, I think, but it leads to the darker moments of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Things Can Change

"Ah, summer," Tidus said lazily. He was stretched across a large inflatable chair, floating in his pool, tanning his already tan body.

He had finished swimming laps, preparing for blitz of course, and now it was just his day. He'd been out late the night before, partying, but it didn't matter. He had all day to just relax.

He heard his phone ringing though, so he jumped off the chair, swam to the ladder, and picked it up, holding it loosely against his ear to not get it too wet.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Tidus' jaw dropped. It was…Yuna?

He played it cool, and said, "Well, I was swimming."

She giggled, rather flirtatiously, he thought, and said, "I figured you would be. You're the blitz star, aren't you?" She didn't wait for a response from him, and she continued, saying, still in her flirtatious tone, "Would you like to come over tonight? I'm throwing a party."

Tidus was quite taken aback. What was with this? Was it some kind of joke? He decided that for then, he was simply going to play along.

"Sure," he said, trying to see if there was any jest in her tone. He sensed none.

"Alright, I'll see you later," she said, her tone not changing, "Bye."

"Bye," he said, and then hung up. He leaned against the stairs to the deck that led to his house, and sat there in thought for a while.

Had it been Yuna? Maybe it hadn't. It did sound like her, though.

His phone rang again, and this time he noticed that it was Gippal, as he check before he answered it.

"Hey," Tidus answered, "What's up?"

"I just got invited to a Yuna's party," Gippal said, "By Rikku. You know, she's in Dona's group."

"Yeah, me too," Tidus said, "Only by Yuna herself…"

"She's that girl you were going on and on about last night, right?" Gippal questioned.

"Yeah," Tidus said, "I need a summer fling, and I think she'd be great." He ignored the fact that he hoped the 'fling' would last longer than the summer. "What I don't get though," Tidus continued, "Is that she hated me yesterday. Now she sounded all flirtatious. Maybe it wasn't her…"

"You're goin', right?" Gippal asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well yeah, I 'spose," Tidus said, "But I don't know if I like that group…"

"They're just clique-y," Gippal reminded Tidus, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah," Tidus agreed, "But when I went out with Dona…Well, she got kind of scary."

"That was in like tenth grade," Gippal reminded Tidus.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyway, see you later?" Gippal asked, "At the party?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See ya."

"See ya."

Tidus hung up, and grabbed a towel, deciding to get ready for the party.

-

It was dark by the time they arrived, and they could tell before they even got near Yuna's house that the party was huge. There were cars parked everywhere down the entire street.

"They all even live next to each other," Tidus said to Gippal as they started toward Yuna's house, "That house is Dona's, there's Rikku's, and there's Leblanc's. I had no idea…"

"This will be a major party then!" Gippal cried, his eyes shining, "How come they waited 'till after our senior year for these huge parties?"

Tidus just shook his head. They were definitely in the middle of glam.

The entered Yuna's backyard, where people were everywhere, some swimming in her pool, and others dancing around a D.J. Rikku came out then, dressed in some weird outfit, and went between Gippal and Tidus, handing them both a beer.

"I didn't think you were coming," she said to Gippal, and then looked at Tidus and said, "I think Yunie wants to see you."

"Really?" Tidus asked, looking at the door that led to her house.

"Yeah, she's right in there," Rikku said, "Come on Gippal, let's dance!"

Gippal gave Tidus the 'go get 'er' look, and then started off toward the dance floor with Rikku, leaving him all alone.

"Relax Tidus," Tidus told himself, as he made his way toward the door, "if it's a joke, you'll just have to tough it out. Say something smart in return…Punch someone. I think I saw Issaru around here somewhere…"

He walked through the sliding doors to see Yuna sitting on one of three couches, with Dona on one and Leblanc occupying the third one. They all looked up when Tidus entered, and he felt like he was entering an interview. Of course, there were other people in the room, but they paid him no mind, and just went about their business.

Tidus couldn't believe what he was seeing, either.

Yuna had on a ridiculously short skirt, a blue one. Dona had practically the same skirt on, only hers was purple, and Leblanc had one as well, only hers was pink. Then, they both wore very low tank tops, that also showed their bellies.

"Hey Tidus!" Yuna greeted him when he walked in, "I'm glad you made it! Oh good, you got a drink. I was going to have one for you, but, you know."

She giggled then, but Tidus couldn't really focus on what she was saying. She was nothing like he thought she was. It was quite surprising.

"Have a seat," she said then, smiling at him and patting the spot next to her.

Dona and Leblanc simply sat there and watched.

Tidus' eyes darted to Leblanc and then to Dona, and then to Yuna, but he did as told, and took a seat next to Yuna, not getting too close, and yet not distancing himself too much either.

"I just knew it," Dona exclaimed as soon as he had taken a seat, "You two are perfect for each other!"

Yuna blushed, and Tidus couldn't help but feel as if he was getting set up. What had made Yuna change her mind? He wanted desperately to ask her, but didn't know how to word it.

"You know," Leblanc said, breaking the silence, "Why don't you two go someplace where you can be alone? Get to know each other better!"

"Alright," Yuna said, and she threw on a smile, "Come on Tidus." She took his hand and dragged him up. He couldn't believe what was happening.

She pulled him out of the room, and Tidus could feel Dona and Leblanc's eyes on him the entire time.

Yuna led him upstairs, and suddenly pulled the door open to a dark room, and pulled him in, shutting the door.

Tidus felt something hit him, and he realized it was a string. He pulled it, and on switched a light. They were in a small little towel closet.

"Oops, this isn't the right room," he heard Yuna say, but something told him she had purposely dragged him into the closet.

"Okay Yuna," he said, giving her a quizzical look, "What's up? Yesterday you hated me, and told me you didn't party. Now, here I am, at your party, in a closet with you."

She shrugged and said, "This is how I am."

"Really now?" Tidus asked, shaking his head, "I would have had you a long time ago. You're not really like this."

"How would you know?" she asked, crossing her arms, but something told him he had hit a weak spot with her.

"I just do," he said, "Explain."

"Fine," she said, and sighed, "It's the new me."

Tidus found himself laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"So basically you're trying to act like your friends?"

"Maybe," she said.

"But you're not ready for anything," Tidus said.

"Of course I am!" she argued.

Without warning, Tidus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, only to have her pull back.

"See, you're not," Tidus said, shaking his head.

"Fine, teach me," she said then, inching her way closer to him.

"Fine, but first, you have to stand still," he said, placing his hands on her waist again.

"But what do I do with my arms?" she asked him.

"Put them on my shoulder or something," Tidus said, shrugging, "Don't think about it! Just feel it."

She gave him a questioning look, but he didn't answer. He simply leaned in for another kiss, and this time, she gave in, allowing their lips to meet.

They separated, and she gave him a look that was mixed with fright and enjoyment.

"Now open your mouth a little," he said.

Whether she had meant it or not, she opened her mouth slightly agape, and Tidus took advantage of it, pushing his tongue through the opening.

She pulled back, but he didn't allow her too. Finally, she relaxed, and allowed him to kiss her.

They finally pulled apart, only to go back together, this time with Yuna complying.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he had directed, and he made the kiss more aggressive, causing her to moan against the kiss.

Suddenly, the door came open, and there stood none other than Gippal and Rikku, obviously wanting to use the closet.

Tidus and Yuna separated, and Gippal laughed, saying, "Tidus, do you always make-out with the lights on?"

"Hey Yunie, way to go!" Rikku chirped, nodding at her friend, "But can we, uh…have the closet?"

"Um, sure," Yuna said, taking Tidus' hand and dragging him out.

They switched places, leaving Yuna and Tidus standing in the hallway, looking rather dumbfounded.

"We can go to my room," Yuna said then, pulling Tidus up the next flight of stairs.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Tidus said, "You just had your first kiss and you're already leading me to your room?"

Yuna stopped and said, "Oh yeah…Tidus, you're not supposed to make this so difficult." She looked at him then, and had a strange pleading look in her eyes.

"Well, wait a minute," Tidus said, "Are we a…couple? I mean, we…"

"A couple?" Yuna asked, "I didn't think you dated."

"Well I…"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," Yuna said then, smiling, and then she lowered her voice, as if afraid someone would overhear, and said, "But I'm not ready to…well, you know."

"I know," Tidus said, giving her a knowing smile, "We'll just fool around."

Her eyes opened wide, obviously showing she didn't understand his choice of words, but she led him to her room just the same.

"Cute," he said, as they entered, as it was indeed, 'cute'. It was pink and yellow, with floral designs here and there. It was quite large, too. Her whole house was though. Tidus began to wonder just who her father was.

"Have a couch?" he asked, looking around the dark room.

"Here," she took his hand and led him through a set of sliding doors, into a room with a large sphere t.v. and a lovely plump leather couch.

"This'll do greatly," Tidus said, smiling, and with that, the two began to kiss, far into the night.


	3. A Few Answers

Okay, here's chapter three. I usually try to update every other day, but sometimes I get confused as to when I updated and when I didn't. That being said, I was actually going to update this last night, but I didn't have time to write it up until midnight, and then I was too tired! However, if I get around to writing it, chapter four will be put up late tomorrow. But if it isn't…That means I'm in Japan. That's right folks, I'll be in Japan for ten days! YAY! So don't expect an update during those days!

Chapter 3: A Few Answers

Tidus awoke on Yuna's cushy couch, unable to remember where he was for quite some time. It finally came back to him, Yuna's party, Yuna suddenly coming on to him, the night's events, and Yuna and him finally falling asleep sometime early in the morning.

Now he was alone, and he wondered momentarily where Yuna was. He then heard the shower running from the door nearby, and figured she was in there. He sighed and laid his head back down, thinking.

Never in his life would he have imagined Yuna to have come on to him like that. Was it her friends' influence? Did they really want her to go out with him that bad that they'd convinced her to date him?

Or was it all some joke? She didn't seem the type to play him like that, but it could be. Perhaps it was some kind of bet? Some dare her friends had with her?

She had obviously planned on taking it much further. Although she proceeded with nervousness, she hadn't dragged him into that closet planning on doing nothing. And she never would have led him to her bedroom. It had been him, after all, that had directed her to the couch.

Why had he directed her to the couch? If she'd wanted to give him something, why hadn't he taken it? These thoughts bothered him. Did he really like Yuna? He convinced himself that he was looking for a nice, serious romance for the summer, just for something new, but wondered if that was what it truly was.

He stretched then and sat up, yawning as he did so. He looked at the time, and realized that it was almost noon. Momentarily, he wondered if Yuna's parents were home, but then brushed the thought out of his mind, telling himself it didn't really matter.

The door to the bathroom opened then, and Yuna came out, dressed in a simple t-shirt and skirt, nothing as revealing as what she had on the night before.

She smiled at him and said, "Are you finally up?"

He smiled back, but didn't say anything. There was too much in his mind. Questions kept floating to his mouth, but he kept them in. He wanted to know why she had a sudden change of heart.

"Your parents home?" he asked, deciding it was the one question he could safely ask her.

She smiled slightly and said, "No, my father's out of the city for this entire week."

"Sounds like my old man," Tidus said, "Mine spends the entire summer in Zanarkand."

"Hmm…Sounds like we have a lot in common," Yuna said, crossing her arms, "What about your mother?"

"She died like ten years ago," Tidus said simply.

"I'm sorry," Yuna said, but then gave a wry smile and said, "If it makes you feel any better, mine died as well."

"Really?" Tidus asked, taking a seat on the couch again.

"Yeah," Yuna said, taking a seat next to Tidus, "She died when I was very young."

They were both silent then, unknowing what to say.

Finally, Yuna turned to Tidus and smiled, and said, "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure!" Tidus said. He did, after all, have swimming trunks on. Gippal and he had worn their trunks to Yuna's, with t-shirts. His t-shirt was now cast aside on the floor, but he picked it up and threw it on, not caring that he was pretty much a mess. He was just going to get wet anyway.

"Go on out," Yuna said, "I'll grab some iced tea or something."

"No alcohol," Tidus put in.

Yuna gave him a strange smile and said, "I only drink when my friends are here."

With that she disappeared out the door, before he had time to let her words soak in.

He thought that was a weird response. He shrugged though, telling himself that he probably wouldn't drink either if it wasn't the 'cool' thing to do. It was kind of stupid, after all.

Yuna had sliding doors from her living room that led to the pool. He realized he really loved her house's layout. His house was away from the pool, with just the guesthouse—that he practically lived in anyway—being near it.

He tossed his shirt off again, wondering why he'd bothered to put it on, and dove in. He swam a few laps as he always did, wondering what Yuna was doing that was taking so long.

She finally came out, only her t-shirt was cast aside and she had a floral print bikini top on instead, and a tray with iced tea and crackers on it.

She was cute, he decided, far cuter than most of the girls he toyed around with.

She then slipped her skirt off, revealing plain swim bottoms on underneath, with a little frill on them, and walked toward the ladder, climbing slowly into the pool.

"Just jump!" Tidus said, diving underwater and swimming over to her.

"It's too cold!" Yuna argued, as she continued to inch her way in.

Tidus surfaced as he reached her, and grabbed her hands, pulling her in. She screeched as she fell into the water, and splashed him, telling him how mean he was.

He laughed and swim around her, as she stood there shivering.

"You're a wimp," he said teasingly, "Your pool is heated. Mine's not, ya know. I do things the tough way."

"Whatever, she said, splashing him again, "It's still cold!"

He laughed and swam around, leaving her standing there and shivering. He found a large floating raft that had been left out from the party, and jumped up on it, kicking his way over to Yuna.

"Hey, hop on!" he said, and she did as told, hopping on next to him.

The two lay there, on their stomachs, for some time, Yuna shivering and Tidus laughing at her.

"I don't use this pool much," Yuna admitted, as she bent her arms on the raft and laid her head on them, "It's more here for looks."

Tidus laughed and said, "I use mine like everyday."

"I don't really care much for swimming," Yuna said, closing her eyes, "It bores me."

As much as Tidus could have sat there, continuing to make small talk, he suddenly realized that the questions in his head were driving him nuts. He watched Yuna's face as she lay there, with her eyes closed, just enjoying the sun's warmth. She seemed so sweet, so innocent. She brought him iced tea and crackers, for Yevon's sake!

"Yuna?" Tidus finally said, lying his head down as well, facing her, "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Mm-hmm," Yuna said, not opening her eyes.

"How come at graduation, you totally despised me, and yesterday we totally made-out for like five hours straight?"

Yuna was silent, and just continued to lie there.

Tidus was about to repeat his question, but she answered before she could.

"My friends said I should give you a chance."

"So that meant we had to make-out?" Tidus asked, hoping she didn't get angry at him or anything.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, deep into his own eyes, but said, "Well, I guess I was a little tipsy."

"A little?" Tidus asked, giving her an amused smile.

"Okay, maybe a lot," Yuna admitted, "But I…I don't know."

"It really surprised me," Tidus said, "I thought maybe it was all a joke or something. I'm not used to being played."

Again, Yuna didn't answer for a while, but she finally sighed and said, "It's not a joke. I'm serious. I guess I was expecting you to totally take advantage of me, though."

"Did you want me to?"

"…I told myself I did, but I'm glad you didn't." She shot him a nice little smile, one that convinced him she was actually quite shy.

"You don't seem like the type," Tidus mused softly, "I never would have expected you to hang with Leblanc and Dona's crowd."

At this Yuna smiled wider and said, "Not many people do."

"They're so…Well, you know, you have to act and dress a certain way to hang with them, am I right?"

Yuna smiled even wider yet and said, "Yes. There's rules and everything."

"And you like that?"

Yuna shrugged and kind of nodded to her surroundings.

"When you live here," she said, "There's really not much of a choice." She giggled then and said, "You don't know who my father is, do you?"

"Nope," Tidus answered.

"I didn't think you did," Yuna said, giggling, "He's the Maester of Yevon."

"No way," Tidus said, his jaw dropping, "How did I not know that?"

"Well, it's not like I go spewing it out," Yuna said, giggling.

"So that explains it," Tidus said, "Still, aren't Dona and Leblanc horrible peers to hang with?"

Yuna's smile disappeared and she swallowed, but then smiled again and said, "Nope. We're all best friends."

Tidus shook his head, and said, "Everyone's afraid of them."

"I know," Yuna said, "but I can't say I understand why."

She enclosed her hand in his then, and said, "But I'm glad they pushed me into being with you."

As much as he wished he didn't, he had to admit that he was too.

"Same here," he voiced out loud.

"I'm still shocked you didn't take advantage of me," Yuna said though, looking down at their enclosed hands.

To this, Tidus wanted to say "me too", but he didn't. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something like that, but he couldn't. He simply remained quiet.

Yuna laughed to herself and said, "Leblanc, Dona, and Rikku were trying to explain to me what to do in the situation. But I was so nervous! I hadn't even kissed anybody!"

"So you did want to?" Tidus asked.

"Well I told myself I did," Yuna said, "Dona and Leblanc decided that…" At this she drifted off, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"…That what?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing," Yuna said, smiling at him.

"Come on, you can tell me," Tidus said, giving her hand a squeeze, as if that would make her tell him.

"It's really silly, actually," Yuna said, although her smile was completely wiped off her face. She seemed to be trying to think of something to say to change the subject.

"Yeah, but you started to tell me and now I want to know."

"I can't say," she said, giggling, although he could tell the giggles were forced, "It's against the code to tell the rules."

"Yeah, but aren't I an exception?" Tidus asked.

"Don't worry about it," Yuna said, again trying to force a giggle.

"Well I do," Tidus said, sighing, "I kind of worry about you…"

Yuna laughed, this time probably for real, and said, "What's to worry about?"

Tidus didn't say anything, but he didn't smile at her, either. He gave her a look that told her he wasn't pleased with not knowing.

"It's really silly," Yuna said again, "And it doesn't matter."

Again, Tidus didn't say anything, and just continued to give her that look.

"Fine," Yuna finally said, exasperated, "Leblanc and Dona have decided that I can't go into to college and still be a virgin, let alone never having kissed anybody. There."

"Oh," Tidus said, turning thoughtful, "Is that all?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, letting go of his hand, "That is."

He was about to say something, when she suddenly turned to him sharply, and said, "But it's okay. I'll worry about it later."

He wanted to ask her why she would 'worry' about it, but he didn't get the chance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and without thinking, he leaned in to kiss her, and they laid there, in the hot summer sun, kissing, floating off to nowhere.


	4. The Marks on her Arms

Sorry for the long wait everybody! I was in Japan! OMG, best country ever. Seriously. If you ever get the chance, go! So anyway, back to fanfiction…Sorry this chapter is so short too. I just wanted to get it up for you guys:D Anyway, I do hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Marks on Her Arms

"So your dad's the Maester?" Tidus asked for the fourth time that day.

"Yes," Yuna answered for the fourth time that day, "Why does that surprise you so much?"

"It just blows my mind that I didn't know," Tidus said, shrugging.

"Well, I tried to keep myself hidden," Yuna said.

"Which also blows my mind," Tidus said, shrugging again, "How the hell do you hang with Bevelle High's snobbiest, richest crew and not get noticed? You sure you're a virgin?"

"My Yevon Tidus," Yuna said, surprisingly upset at his question, "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Well, that blows my mind too," Tidus said, leaning back in his chair.

Yuna was silent, and she said, "Well, it wasn't in the code until now."

She took a seat next to him, sighing as she did so.

"But there are a lot of other things in the code that I wish weren't."

"Like what?" Tidus found himself asking, although Yuna had already basically made it clear that she wasn't sharing.

Yuna shook her head, signaling that she still wasn't telling.

Tidus didn't say anything in protest, so the two just sat there in silence, not saying anything.

Finally, Tidus leaned back and said, "How are we going to get anywhere if you don't tell me anything?"

To this, Yuna just gave him an annoyed look, and stood up, saying, "Who said we want to go anywhere?"

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving him there, staring after her.

Biting his lip in determination, he stood up, and followed her.

-

She was in her room, brushing her hair, not seeming to mind that he was staring at her reflection in the mirror, as he leaned against the entryway to the door.

She pretended she didn't notice he was there, despite the eye contact they made through the mirror. She just brushed, slowly, watching him, as he watched her.

Finally, she broke and turned around, crossing her arms with the brush still in her hand.

"Are you all going to the same college?" Tidus asked, inviting himself into her room and sitting on her large, plush bed.

"Maybe," Yuna answered, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Did Dona choose and say, "And the rest of you are going here too?"'

"No."

"Then why go to the same as her?"

Yuna slammed the brush down on her bureau and stood in front of him with her arms still crossed.

"Maybe I want to," she said, "Did that ever occur to you? Maybe she's going to the same as me."

Tidus decided that he had better change the subject. She obviously wasn't in the mood.

Sighing, he leaned back and said, "Sorry. I just worry about you, that's all."

She through on an obviously fake smile and sat down next to him, obviously attempting to look happy and light. He felt he could see straight through it though, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Well don't," she said, "There's nothing to worry about."

She was wearing a t-shirt with rather long sleeves. It was strange…it was quite warm outside. Tidus had on a t-shirt as well, but his was lighter and his sleeves much shorter than hers. He looked at her arms and noticed a slight dark area, leading up into the sleeve.

He was about to ask her what it was from, for it looked surprisingly like a bruise, but he thought better of it. Knowing her, she would get angry and have one of her sudden mood changes.

He had to get those sleeves rolled up.

She noticed he was staring at her arm, and she gave him a questioning look, so he looked away before she got too suspicious, and tried to think of a way to see what it was that was hiding.

_"Okay…"_ he questioned himself, _"What to do?"_

"It's really hot in here, don't you think?" he found himself asking her.

"Do you want me to turn the air condition up?" Yuna asked, him, looking surprised that he had really changed the subject.

"Nah, I just wondered if you were hot?" Tidus asked, wondering then what he sounded like, and hoping she didn't have a dirty mind or anything.

She shook her head, and said, "I'm kind of chilly, actually."

Well, if that had been some kind of hint, they'd both blown it, Tidus realized. He looked at the ceiling, as if there was an answer up there. Of course, there was none.

She giggled and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he said, continuing to stare at the ceiling, "Just thinking, that's all."

"About…?" she asked.

Hoping he didn't look too devious, he took her hand and said, "You."

She gave him a look that was somewhere between surprise and suspicion, but she allowed him to take her hand, although she looked uncomfortable under his gaze.

He tried to decide if he should take the moment or not, act upon it or not, but he couldn't decide. A strange silence filled the air.

Although it was odd, he took the moment, probably too late, and kissed her, pushing her softly down onto the bed.

If she was surprised by this action, she didn't show it, and she instead wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to have his way.

After a while, he found his way down to her neck, and, while sucking playfully, his hands found their way to the end of her shirt.

He was afraid she would move his hands, or pull away, or something, but she did nothing, except for lie there, almost as if frozen. Perhaps with fear, or passion, or…Well, Tidus stopped thinking about that.

Slowly, he lifted her shirt up, afraid that she would snap out of her frozen state and hit him or something. She didn't though. She just continued to lie there.

He worried that she wasn't breathing, but he decided it wasn't as if she was going to die.

He pulled the shirt up past her chest, wondering if she was going to assist him by raising her arms. It seemed to take her a while, but she lifted her arms, and he slid the shirt off of her, glad to see not Yuna in not much other than a bra, but rather her arms.

She stared at him, rather fearfully, but he just gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her, and then back to her neck, where he could see her arms out of the corner of his eyes. Sure enough, they were bruised.

Three little bruises were on her shoulder, and then one large one--the one that was peeking out of her sleeve--was on her arm.

Besides the bruises though, he noticed another mark. It was small, and appeared to be a burn mark of some kind, and there were five or so of these, covering the opposite shoulder of the bruises.

He pulled away from her, wondering how he was going to ask her about the bruises. Obviously she hadn't wanted anybody to see them.

"Yuna?" he said softly, and placed his hand on the bruises, and rubbed them softly.

It was then that she seemed to remember the bruises, and she pulled quickly away from him, sitting straight up, covering the marks with her hands.

Her eyes were opened wide, and she stared at him, as if unsure of what to do or say.

"What are they from?" he managed to ask.

"I…I fell down the stairs the other day," she said quickly.

Tidus swallowed, and said, "Yuna, does your…dad beat you? It's okay if he does. I mean, it's not but…You can tell me. My old man used to beat me."

She stared at him for a while, as if unsure if she should say anything or not.

Tidus removed his shirt, and pointed to his back, saying, "See that scar? It's from my dad. He cut me once, a long time ago, before he left."

Yuna seemed shocked, but she still said nothing. She seemed to be looking for her shirt, but Tidus still held it in his hand.

"Yuna, you can tell me," he said again, "If you don't want anybody to know, I won't say. I understand."

Still, she said nothing.

"What are the marks on your other arms from? Did you get burned by something?"

She tried to stand up, but he grabbed her arm to keep her from moving.

"Cigarettes perhaps?" Tidus asked, looking at the burns on the arm he was holding, "Let's see, who smokes…?"

Tears began to slip down her cheek then, and she said in a sob, "Dona."


	5. A Possible Plan

Okay, I have to write a quick warning. There have been times when I thought about making this story "R" rated, or whatever it's called on But there's really nothing _graphic_ exactly…I'm just afraid of some of the later things I'm going to bring into it—again, nothing graphic…just…well…if I say it, I'll ruin it…But yeah. Again, it will have no explicit scenes or anything, but…If you're not very mature, don't read it, I guess. I don't think it's anything horrid. (Well, I guess not…It's hard, I'm too old! I want to be 15 again! My poor brain has been influenced in so many different ways since then! Ahhhh! And it probably doesn't help that I wrote this story to keep my mind off of Gackt's Takano Yuri CM…XD) Anyway, if at anytime you think it's too bad, go ahead and say so. I'll change something, or change the rating, or something…

Anyway, in this chapter, Gippal and Tidus have a rather adultish conversation, but it's nothing graphic. It's more like, "Are you going to do it with her?" kind of thing. Really teenage-ish, don't you think? Okay then, enjoy!

Chapter 5: A Possible Plan

Without realizing it, Tidus grabbed the sobbing girl by the shoulders and pulled her close to him, saying, "What?"

But she wouldn't repeat it. She just sat there, sobbing uncontrollably, shaking in Tidus' arms.

"Why?" Tidus managed, after a while. But Yuna made it apparent that she was saying no more.

She grabbed her shirt from Tidus' hand, threw it on over the head, making sure to cover the marks, and said, "I think you should go now."

He felt bad, but at the same time, horribly curious. Why wouldn't she just tell him? If Dona—and possibly her father as well?—was abusing her, than why wouldn't she at least tell him? Gippal knew that Tidus' dad abused him. It wasn't like he was going to tell anybody or anything. He just wanted to help…

Tidus didn't say anything to Yuna, but he did as she told him. He left. She stood in her room and watched him leave, not saying anything either. She sat there, wiping her tears, and watching him coldly.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Tidus galloped down the front steps to Yuna's house, and practically threw himself in his car. Was she mad at him? Or was she just uncertain? Or…was there more to the story?

Tidus ran everything through his head as he drove,—past Dona's house, and then past Rikku's, and finally past Leblanc's—everything from Yuna's weird changes of mood (_such as how one minute she hated me and the next we were making out…Yevon I don't understand her!_), and the 'code' that Yuna continually talks about, and of course, the marks that were on her arms. Were there more marks? Were there more bruises? Would there be more bruises once Tidus had left?

But mostly…Just how controlling was this group, and if Yuna wanted to get out, why didn't she?

He almost slammed on his brakes. _Did she want to be with them? Maybe she considers those bruises and burns just as battle wounds. Maybe she thinks there's a greater cause or something…Damn Yuna, you could just explain yourself!...or is it in the code not to?_

Without realizing it, Tidus pulled out his phone and called Gippal.

"Yo?" Gippal answered, like he usually did.

"Hey, it's Tidus," Tidus said.

"Hey man, where have you been? It's been, what, three days into vacation and you're no where to be found! You missed the best party last night! Hey, and there's a lot of catching up we have to do! So, I met this chick--."

"Gippal," Tidus interrupted, "I think there's something really weird going on with Dona's little clique."

"What do you mean?" Gippal asked, "We've always known that. They are really strict and affluent, and…"

"No, something more," Tidus said, "Yuna has these burn marks all over her arms, and bruises too, as if she's been like abused. When I asked her about them, she lost it and said Dona caused the burn marks…Or something like that."

"Wait, you're still with Yuna?" Gippal asked, "I figured it would be a nice, one night fling. Do her and get out."

"I didn't even do her," Tidus said, surprised they were talking like they were twelve again. They usually used a lot harsher words…

"What?" Gippal cried, shocked, "She was like all over you, asking for it, wasn't she? You two even went to her room!"

Tidus wrinkled his brows, trying to think. Why hadn't he 'done' her?

"Tidus, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"No, I mean, you still _there_? Is your head alright?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither. Man, I'm taking you out partying tonight. We'll get drunk as possible, do whoever comes our way…"

"I don't want to."

"What?"

"I want to figure out what's behind the whole Yuna/Dona thing…What's behind that clique."

"Their dads are rich and powerful, and so are they," Gippal just said, flatly.

"I really get the feeling there's so much more to it. How about Rikku? You were with her at that party. How was she?"

"I don't know, good in bed, I guess."

"What? She's not a virgin?" Tidus asked, "I mean, sure, she's in that group, but she was like totally off limits! She's like everybody's kid sister…Well, not that it stopped you…"

"No man, that was my first time with her."

"God we sound like man whores," Tidus said, causing his friend to laugh.

"We are."

"Yeah but—," Tidus stopped, "Who did it with Rikku before you?"

"Like I care."

"No, really…Ugh, I don't know…I'm not getting anywhere."

"Uh, no, you're not…Come on, you need to get laid or something."

"I'm not going."

"Fine, fine. Go play Sherlock Holmes and figure out what's wrong with Yuna's boo-boos. If you're lucky, maybe she'll let you into her room again, and you'll be smart and take advantage of her, like any other girl. Especially if she's asking for it."

"Maybe I finally want a serious relationship!" Tidus practically yelled at his friend.

"You?" Gippal laughed, "You? Dream all you want Tidus! You just want to get in her--."

"I would have already if I wanted to!" Tidus said, angry at his friend, "I had the opportunity. Hell, I had it again today. Hell, I even slept with her!"

Gippal suddenly was silent, and he said, "You slept with her without actually sleeping with her?"

"Yeah, the night of the party," Tidus said, softly.

"Like, no missing clothes?"

"I may have been shirtless…"

"Like, her fully dressed?"

"Yeah."

"Tidus, have you…like fallen in love or something?"

Tidus couldn't answer. His feelings toward Yuna were so mixed. The original goal had been to sleep with her sleep with her, but he hadn't reached it. Not even after she practically invited him to. Was it because he knew she didn't really want to? Or did she really want to? Or…

Gippal interrupted his thoughts by saying, "You still there?"

"I don't know," Tidus said, "She acts like she likes me. We fool around all the time, and then she does things that make me think she wants to do it, but…then for some reason it's like there's something keeping me from…like I think she doesn't really want to. I don't know…she won't tell me anything."

"Does she like you?"

"I don't even know," Tidus said, and something hit him. Did she just want to do it with him? Was that it? She hadn't fought at all when he took her shirt off. She just laid there, looking scared, as if frozen.

"I'm going to find out tonight," Tidus said, breaking his own thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm going to find out if she likes me, just because, or if she just wants to do it. And if it's the second one, I want to know why."

"Same reason all the girls do," Gippal said, "We're hot."

"But…" Tidus just shook his head and said, "I'll talk to you later. I've got a long night in front of me."


	6. Tears and Ice Cream

Sorry, I think I'm a day late…I forgot all about updating yesterday, even though I had this chapter done! Oops…XD Oh well, it's a lot longer than the others have been, so that makes up for it, right? Oh yeah, and thank you to all that have reviewed! I love reading your comments:D Well then, here is chapter six! (Already!) Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Tears and Ice Cream

Tidus didn't know why he was nervous. Really, there was no reason to be. Still, he couldn't help but feel clammy and warm, despite the fact that it was a rather cool and breezy summer evening.

He stood on Yuna's front step, trying to act as calm and casual as he could. It was weird…he'd never wondered how to act before. Well, he'd never had a _real_ girlfriend before…

But was Yuna a real girlfriend? Or was she really no different from the others, other than a little bit strange…and obviously one who was abused?

He rang the doorbell.

For a long time, there was no answer, but finally, he heard the door being unlocked, but to his surprise, Yuna didn't answer.

Dona did.

Tidus found himself narrowing his eyebrows at her. Anger surged through him, but somehow he kept his emotions to himself, for the most part.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eying him with a strange sort of satisfaction in her eyes, "And at this time of the day?"

"It's none of your business," Tidus said, "I'm here to see Yuna."

She laughed, and said, "Well, I would hope so. This is her house. Oh, and just a tip, Tidus…" Dona came up very close to him, "She's in her room, crying. She'll want someone there to hold her, if you know what I mean."

With that she walked off.

Tidus watched her for a little while, but then he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Did you burn Yuna with cigarettes?" he found himself asking.

She turned around swiftly, and stared at him hard, and said, "Who told you that?"

"No one," Tidus lied, "But she has what looks like cigarette burns on her arms. I just thought that you smoked, so maybe…"

"How did you know I smoked?" Dona asked, but pulled out a cigarette as she asked.

"I…smelled it," Tidus lied, but in a way, it was the truth: he'd smelled it on her before.

"Well you know," Dona said with the cigarette stationed between her teeth, "it shows what you know about Yuna. She smokes too."

"What?" Tidus said, shocked, "Yuna?"

"Yeah," Dona said, lighting her cigarette, "She probably burned herself."

"Why would she do that?" Tidus asked.

"Burn herself?" Dona asked, and shrugged, "I don't know. I have to go, Tidus. Go make Yuna feel better. Poor girl. She's so depressed…I think it's because she's sad her mother died, or something."

With that she walked off, leaving Tidus there, staring after her, not knowing what to think.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to ignore Dona and go straight to Yuna. He was going to just pretend Dona hadn't spoken to him, and go about his plan. He was going to find out just what Yuna wanted: Him or just to do him. And either way, if she really wanted to do him, or if there was more to it.

_Tidus, you sound like a twelve-year-old even in your head! _Tidus couldn't help but think as he walked up the stairs toward Yuna's bedroom.

He found that her door was opened a crack, so he allowed himself to slip in. He didn't have to go far to find her though, because she was lying on her bed, not facing him, looking off at nothing.

Knowing she didn't hear him, he shut the door, but only to get her attention.

She looked startled, and she turned to see him, and then scoffed saying, "Did Dona call you?"

"No," Tidus said, "I came on my own. But I ran into her on my way in."

"Oh? What did she say?" Yuna asked, but she didn't really look like she cared.

"She said you were upset about your mom's death and needed consoling."

Yuna rolled her eyes and said, "My mother died when I was a year old. I don't even remember her. I wouldn't cry about it."

"Dona just wanted to give me a hint or something, huh?" Tidus asked, sitting on the opposite side of Yuna's bed from her.

Yuna didn't answer. She just kept lying there, staring away from Tidus, at nothing but the wall.

"I came to apologize," Tidus said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Yuna asked, still not bothering to look at him.

"About…Well, making you tell me about things you didn't want to tell me about."

There was no answer from Yuna.

"Um…I wanted to say I'm sorry for…" Tidus didn't know what to say. He wasn't sorry for anything. Maybe sorry for getting involved with her. He tried to tell himself he was there just for a lay, but that wasn't working either. He wasn't even in the mood.

"What else did Dona say to you?" Yuna asked, still not looking at him.

Tidus leaned back and said, "She said you smoke. Is that true?"

At this Yuna turned to look at him, but she was rather emotionless.

"Go look in my handbag," she just said, nodding to a small blue purse that was sitting on her chair.

"Um…" Tidus didn't know what to do, so he just stood up and walked over to the chair and picked up the purse. Of course, he'd never dug through a girl's purse before, so he was rather hesitant.

"Go ahead," Yuna said, watching him.

So Tidus did. It was relatively empty. There was just a brush, a wallet, car keys, a mirror, and…

Tidus couldn't believe it. Tucked inside was a pack of cigarettes.

"I can't believe you smoke," he said, almost dropping the purse, "Even _I_ don't smoke! Of course, that's because it would destroy my blitz game…Not that it stopped Gippal from trying back in eighth grade, not that he smokes now but…"

"Open it," Yuna just said, sitting up, still watching him.

Tidus took the package out, and opened it, only to find that although it was already opened, it was full of cigarettes.

"A new pack?" Tidus asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"It's just in there for looks," Yuna said, turning around and facing the wall again.

"You carry around cigarettes so it looks like you smoke?" Tidus asked, dropping the pack back into her purse.

"Yup. It's in the code. We smoke, so we smoke," Yuna said, "Of course, I have no interest in that habit, so I don't. And then…" She shook her head, signaling once more that she wasn't going to tell him.

"How do you pull that off?" Tidus asked.

"I say, "Oh, I just smoked! I can't smoke another!"' Yuna said, again not looking at Tidus.

"So Dona makes you?" Tidus asked, crossing his arms, "And Leblanc and Rikku?"

Yuna said nothing.

"Rikku can't," Yuna finally said, "Because she has really bad asthma. You wouldn't know it, but she's constantly using her inhaler. Dona tried to put it in the code that we couldn't use inhalers, but…" Again, Yuna drifted off, and wouldn't finish the story.

"But what?" Tidus asked, sitting down.

Yuna looked at him, with a shocked expression on her face, but then she just looked away at the wall again.

Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "It was in the tenth grade. Rikku was constantly using that thing, when it was just us girls, and Dona took it from her, saying that it was dumb and dorky to use it. And then, later that day, Rikku had an asthma attack and didn't have her inhaler." Tears began to form in Yuna's eyes. She swallowed loudly, and she said, "And Rikku almost died because of it. But Dona wouldn't give her the inhaler. And all Leblanc and I could do was stand there while Rikku passed out. I don't know how she made it."

"Why didn't you do something?" Tidus asked.

"I did then!" Yuna cried, "I called the ambulance immediately!"

"Still, just tell Dona to give it back! Are you that afraid of her?"

"It's not just Dona you know!" Yuna cried, but then stopped. She was telling Tidus too much.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Tidus said, sitting down on the bed again, "Are you that afraid of something."

Yuna still refused to answer.

"Damn it, just tell me Yuna!" he cried, shoving his fist hard into the bed.

She looked at him, shocked at his outcry, but still said nothing. She just laid there, absolutely motionless.

Then, she sat up, and glared at Tidus, saying, "Is that all you wanted? Just to know all I could tell you? Is that all you ever wanted?"

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked, now shocked at her own outcry.

"Do you just want to know what happens inside the clique? Do I just interest you because my life is more interesting than yours? What do you want with me?"

Tidus was silent. Was that all he wanted? Did she just interest him? Did she just give his summer some excitement? He'd been telling himself that he just wanted a steady girlfriend for the summer or something, but was that it?

"I don't know what I want," Tidus finally said, softly.

"Then maybe we're in the same boat," Yuna said, crossing her arms, looking angry.

Tidus sighed, and decided that perhaps this would be the perfect time to tell her his intentions. Maybe then he could get a straight answer from her.

"Okay Yuna, here's the deal," Tidus said, "I came here with the soul purpose of having sex. Alright? And here's why: I can't figure out if you must _want _me, or if you just _want _me because Dona _wants _you to _want _me. Is it Dona, or is it you?"

He expected her to be angry. Or maybe sad. Or, maybe upset, but she just cocked her head to the side, staring at him, as if thoughtful. Maybe she didn't know at all what it was either.

Finally, she sighed and said, "I guess maybe it's a little bit of both."

Well, that hadn't been the answer he'd been expecting…

"At first," Yuna said, looking as if she couldn't think of how to word it, "I didn't want anything to do with you. But Dona said, "Yuna, you need to lose your virginity this summer, and I know just the guy who will take it, and be a gentleman. His name is Tidus. He'll be perfect. He'll come, make you think he loves you, make you okay with the fact that you're losing your virginity, take it, and leave. But you won't be upset, because you won't regret that night."

"So naturally," Yuna continued, "I didn't want to see you at all. Because I was against this new addition to the code. But I…I couldn't do anything about it, so I figured that maybe you were the best to hook up with. And so I did, that night of the party. The soul purpose of that party was for me to have sex with you. But you didn't…I even led you here and to the closet, and wore those clothes…but you still didn't. I think that's when I started to like you…but I don't know…"

She looked at him then, and said, "Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?" Tidus asked, a little jumpy. Of course he knew what she was asking.

"Just take me?" she asked, "I was all yours. I was asking for it."

"I don't know," Tidus said, "It was like I knew you were unwilling…I don't know. I was…content just fooling around without…well, you know…"

"But Dona still wants me to do it," Yuna said, sighing, "But I just don't know if I'm ready, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess," Tidus said, "But why don't you just tell her that?"

"Because. It's in the code," Yuna said, "And I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Tidus asked, "She'll hurt you, is that it?"

Yuna nodded, and said, "But it's not just Dona, you know. Leblanc is that way too. Leblanc does whatever Dona does. And Rikku…well, she's scared too."

"Just stay away from them," Tidus said.

"They live right next door," Yuna said, "And I can't just move."

"Why not?" Tidus asked, "You're eighteen, aren't you?"

"Not until August."

"Well, um, tell your dad."

Yuna was silent. "He's the one that wants me to go through this," she said, "Because their dads are someone. They're the ones I'm supposed to hang out with."

"So he beats you when you say you want to leave them?" Tidus asked, and realized from Yuna's shocked expression that he had his very close to the truth, if not right on it.

Yuna didn't answer. She just sat there, staring at nothing.

Finally, she turned to him, looking very emotionless, and said, "Besides, I _want_ to be in that group."

"What? Why?" Tidus asked, shocked.

"Because," Yuna said, "I want to be just like them."

Tidus couldn't believe what he was hearing. From the start, he had figured that she was different from them. But maybe she wasn't at all.

"If you were like them," he said, "You'd let me take you, right here and now."

"If that's what it takes," Yuna said, staring hard at Tidus, "Then I would."

"A-And you'd smoke!" Tidus cried, shocked at her answer.

She shrugged, "I'm doing well enough pretending to."

"A-And you'd—," he was running out of ideas fast. His heart was racing. Had he figured her out all wrong?

Yuna swallowed, saying, and her voice cracked as she said this, "B-But that's just what I tell myself!" At that, she threw her face into her hands, sobbing.

Although seeing her cry pained him, he couldn't help but feel relief. A bluff, that's all any of that had been.

"Yuna," he said, rubbing her back gently as she cried, "Why not just tell me? Everything…Starting with why you're so afraid of them."

She shook her head.

"Maybe someday," she said softly, "But I just can't yet. Please try to understand…"

He wanted to say he couldn't, and continue to coax her, but he just couldn't. So he sat there, quite dumbfounded, unsure of what to say or do.

They sat there, for what seemed like hours, before Tidus finally sighed, and said, "Wanna go out for ice cream or something?"

Yuna laughed, and said, "Ice cream? That was random!"

"I know," Tidus said, laughing as well, "But I've got a craving for it."  
"Alright," Yuna laughed, "But I don't think Dona will be happy that that's what we're doing."

"Ah, forget about her," Tidus said, standing up and pulling Yuna with him, "We'll go and enjoy ourselves and not think anything about her."

"Okay," Yuna said with a small smile.

And still holding hands, the couple left her room.


	7. Not Your Lips

Okay! First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GACKT! (And if you don't know who Gackt is, go type his name in Google Image search and find out! XD) And second of all, I apologize that this is a day late. I forgot all about it! And third of all, I'm leaving on vacation again! So this will probably be the last update for a good ten days:O! OMG! So yeah…enjoy!

Chapter 7: Not Your Lips

"So, you get laid yesterday?"

"Nope. We went for ice cream."

"Damn, you've fallen for her, and you know it!" Gippal said, teasingly, "I never thought you'd fall in love!"

Tidus rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. He was lying on the sofa in his basement, with Gippal sitting on a chair across from him. They were watching some new illegally-bought action movie that Gippal had brought over, but Tidus really wasn't very interested. To be honest, he felt kind of like he'd been ditching his friend lately, but it felt as if something had changed within himself since he met Yuna.

"Okay, seriously man," Gippal said, pausing the movie, "What's your deal? Are you totally love-sick about her or something. Please tell me it's just annoying you that you haven't been in her pants yet."

Tidus sighed and said, "That's just the problem. I don't know what's bothering me. I feel like I need to go see her right now, just to make sure everything's okay. I feel, maybe like I'm her older brother or something, you know? I feel kind of like we've been through the same thing."

"Ah, good, so it's that kind of love," Gippal said sarcastically, "Get a grip on yourself Tidus!"

"I've been trying!" Tidus yelled at his friend.

The two then sat there in an angered silence, saying nothing.

"If you want to go see her, go see her," Gippal finally said, softly.

Tidus pulled out his phone and looked at it to see if he'd missed any calls.

"She's supposed to call me," he said, "But she hasn't. It makes me worried."

"So you worry about her?"

"All the time."

"Why?"

"I've told you. She's abused."

Gippal rolled his eyes and said, "How do you know? Has she told you?"

"Kind of."

Again, Gippal rolled his eyes, and he said, "But really, what does that tell you?"

"Maybe I should go see her…" Tidus just said, saying nothing, "But I'm afraid her old man's home or something."

"Why don't you invite her over here?"

"I don't know," Tidus said, "She doesn't seem interested to come over here. I think she's afraid I would rape her, or something."

Gippal started laughing. "Oh man, a girl who's afraid of her boyfriend raping her! That's just too good."

"Shut up. Dona has her convinced I'm a total whore just after sex."

"Well, aren't you?"

"No!" Tidus said, slamming his head into his pillow, "I would have done her by now!"

"Still, your girlfriend is afraid of you like that?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then what the hell is she?" Gippal's voice had gained quite a bit of anger.

"I don't know!" Tidus just said, and stood up, "Look, feel free to crash here. I've got to go see Yuna."

-

Tidus walked up to the door casually, and reached out his fist, and knocked on the door. However, there was no answer. Again, he knocked. No answer. He tried calling her, but still, no answer.

He stood there for a good ten minutes, knocking and calling and knocking and calling, but an answer never came.

"Are you looking for Yuna?"

Tidus turned around to see Leblanc standing there, dressed in a pink warm-up suit, walking a small dog who had a matching pink warm-up suit on.

"Uh, yeah," Tidus said, "Have you seen her?"

"I think Rikku and her went shopping," Leblanc said, but then Leblanc stopped and looked in thought, and said, "Actually, I think she may be over at Dona's."

"Dona's?"

"Yeah. You can go right over if you want," Leblanc said, "If I remember correctly, Yuna said she was expecting you. So go on over."

Tidus stood there, unsure of what he was going to do.

"You know where her house is, am I right?" Leblanc asked, nodding toward the house next to Yuna's.

"Yeah, I know," Tidus said, walking down the steps of Yuna's house, "I just feel weird walking in like that."

Leblanc laughed and said, "Don't, love. They're expecting you."

She started off then, at a slow jog, her little dog trotting alongside of her.

Tidus watched them go, and then took a deep breath, and started to Dona's house.

He made it there in no time, of course, and walked up to the door, and knocked, and shoved his hands nervously in his pockets. He hadn't been to Dona's house for years, since Dona and he had dated. For some reason, especially now, she made him very nervous.

The door opened, and Dona stood there. She looked at him, and crossed her arms and smiled.

"Looking for Yuna?" she asked, her smile remaining.

"Yeah," Tidus said, "Is she there?"

"Yeah," Dona answered, and led Tidus in.

The house was basically just as Tidus recalled it: huge. Of course, Yuna's was very huge too.

"She's this way," Dona said, leading Tidus through a few rooms and to the living room.

"Where at—?" Tidus started, only Dona then moved in and wrapped her arms around his neck and plastered her lips to his.

He pulled back, but the surprise had taken him, and she knocked him down onto the couch, and climbed on top of him.

"Dona," he said, as she continued to attempt to kiss him, "Get off."

She didn't listen though, and soon her lips were on his, and her tongue was forcing its way in his mouth.

He tried to push her off, but his arms were under her, and since she was straddling him, it was impossible for him to just shake her off.

She pulled away from him, although she continued to pin him down, and said, "Tell me right now, Tidus. What makes Yuna any different than me?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still trying to shake her off.

"Why won't you just have sex with her? Any other girl and you would have. But not her. Why not? Do you actually love her? Why?"

"I don't know," Tidus said, "But she doesn't want to. If you didn't want to, I wouldn't…"

"Ha, yeah right," she said, "Yuna was asking for it. What kept you from doing it?"

"I don't know!" Tidus just said.

"I want to. Right now. Will you?"

"I don't know!" Tidus repeated.

"Why don't you know?" Dona demanded.

"Because," Tidus said, still trying to shake her off, "I…"

"You what?" Dona asked, "Why the hell don't you know?"

She took her arms away from his sides and rubbed her hands down his chest, but this released his arms from being pinned. Taking the opportunity, he pushed her off of him, surprised by his sudden violence.

She went sprawling off onto the floor, and laid there, whimpering.

"You know," she said, between her whimpers, "Do whatever you want with me. Cause whatever pain you want. But I'll just make Yuna feel twice as much pain."

"Leave her alone," Tidus said through gritted teeth.

"She's the one that's in the clique!" Dona said, "She can leave whenever she wants! She doesn't want to, Tidus. We're more important than you are to her. That's why she agreed to dump you."

"She hasn't dumped me," Tidus said.

"But she didn't answer her door, did she?" Dona said, picking herself up, "Or her phone? She's home, Tidus. Sitting in her room, crying to herself."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would I lie?"

Tidus swallowed, and said, "What do you want from me?"

"To leave Yuna alone. You were supposed to have sex with her, and never see her again. You were supposed to make her feel the pain all of the rest of us felt!"

"What are you talking about?"

Dona climbed back over to Tidus, although she didn't climb up on top of him. She just stood there, kneeling at the couch, staring up at him, and said, "We wanted you to hurt Yuna, like she hurt us."

"What are you talking about?" Tidus just repeated himself.

Dona didn't answer. She just plastered her lips against Tidus' again.

"Tidus," she said, pulling away from him, "We don't mean to hurt Yuna. It's just revenge. And if you aren't going to do what we meant for you to do, then you can't be with her. We'll find somebody more suitable. Got it?"

Tidus just glared at her, not knowing what else to say.

"And go ahead and try to stay with her," Dona said, "But in the end, Yuna will always choose us over you."

Again, Dona's lips found their way to Tidus'.

"But for now, you're mine."

And, as if defeated, Tidus just laid there, not able to think of anything but Yuna, despite the fact that it wasn't Yuna kissing him.

For the first time, Tidus saw just how powerful Dona was.


	8. A Confession

Hi guys! I'm back from vacation! I actually wrote like three pages of this chapter when I was on vacation, but stupid me forgot to save it! So this is actually a lot different than what I first intended it to be like…But oh well. And it might be really jumbled, too. I wrote it pretty quickly…Heh…

Chapter 8: A Confession

Tidus splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He remained that way, staring at his reflection as the water slipped down his face for quite some time before grabbing a towel and hastily wiping his face.

Was he afraid of Dona as well? Was that his problem?

He hadn't seen Yuna in over a week. It had been a week since he had kissed Dona. He sighed and sat at the edge of the bathtub, trying to make up his mind for once about everything that happened that summer.

Did he love Yuna? It was a possibility. If he loved her, why wouldn't he go see her?

He sighed, reminding himself of that night that Dona had attacked him.

The two had laid there, on her couch, making out for the longest time, before Tidus was able to come to his senses and push her off. It was then that she grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails into him. Hoarsely, she had whispered, "Leave Yuna. Or else."

Why her threat had bothered him, he had no idea. But he had done just as she ordered. He had left Yuna alone. Quite alone. Heck, for all he knew, she could be dead.

He swallowed hard at this thought, knowing that it could indeed be very true. He wouldn't know.

But why was he afraid of Dona? Is that what it was, fear? He had feared her when they were going out to, for reasons unknown to him. There was a presence about her…But did he really have reason to fear her?

The doorbell rang then, causing him to jump and lose his thought. He jumped up and went to the door, only to find Gippal standing there.

"Hey," Gippal greeted him, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Tidus just said, drowsily.

"It's been about a week since I saw you," Gippal said, an amused smile on his lips, "Lemme guess…Yuna dumped you?"

"Not exactly," Tidus said softly.

"Then what is it? You look pretty horrid. When was the last time you shaved?"

"None of your business," Tidus said, glaring at his friend.

"Hey, you gonna let me in?" Gippal said then, and Tidus realized his friend was indeed standing outside.

"You never asked for permission before," Tidus said, as he allowed his friend in.

"Yeah, but we're not really 'friends', anymore, are we?" Gippal asked, crossing his arms, "We haven't hung out like all summer."

"Look, I've been busy," Tidus said.

"Yeah, with Yuna," Gippal said.

"Gippal, just shut-up," Tidus snapped, "You have no idea what's going on, and you don't care, either."

"Fine, what's up then?" Gippal asked.

"I can't see Yuna anymore," Tidus said, "Because I won't just sleep with her."

"Also known as, you love her," Gippal said, and babied his voice saying, "Aww, little Tidy-widy fell in love!"

"Shut-up!" Tidus said, "See, that's just it! You won't support me at all. So what if I fell in love?" Tidus suddenly raised his voice, yelling, "I love Yuna! Is that a crime?"

"No reason to explode on me," Gippal said, and then became serious saying, "Fine, what's your problem?"

"I'm afraid of Dona," Tidus said softly.

"Who isn't," Gippal said, "That's why we vowed to stay away from that clique after Dona and you broke up, 'member?"

"You messed around with Rikku," Tidus reminded him.

"Yeah, but Rikku and I are like family," Gippal said, only to sputter and say, "But it's not like I mean it like that…Uh…"

Tidus had to laugh. "I know what you mean," Tidus said.

"Okay. See. So Rikku and I have known each other before she was in that ridiculous clique. So it's okay. Plus, Rikku isn't going to the same college as the other three are."

Tidus suddenly looked at his friend, and said, "What all do you know about the clique?"

Gippal smiled and said, "That's what I'm here about. Guess what I found out?"

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna's part Al Bhed," Gippal said, "I went on a family trip to see my grandma, and she has books and books of all the Al Bhed in Spira. My old man was looking through it, and I happened to see Yuna's name. So, out of curiosity, I did some more research."

"And…?"

"And Yuna's not the only one. Both Dona and Leblanc are also part Al Bhed."

"No way," Tidus said.

"And I don't think it's a coincidence," Gippal said, folding his arms again, "I asked Rikku about it, but she didn't tell me anything. She's all hush-hush about that clique."

"Yeah, same with Yuna…" Tidus said.

"Look man," Gippal said, "The reason I came here today was to tell you I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. I guess I thought we would party this summer like usual, but you're never around. I got mad, I guess."

"It's alright," Tidus said, "But why the sudden interest in the clique?"

"Well, I thought I'd help you out," Gippal said, "Besides, I noticed Rikku's really cautious about what she says too. I want to know why."

Tidus shrugged and said, "So what should we do?"

"You need to go shave," Gippal said, "And then, I think you should go see Yuna."

"Yeah but--."

"No buts," Gippal said, "And I'll go see Rikku and see what I can pry out of her."

"Yeah but--."

"Go get shave. We'll figure this thing out if it's the last thing we do."

-

His palms were sweating, and he had no idea why. With a quick wipe on his pants, he reminded himself to be his usual calm, cool, and cocky self. With that in mind, he rang the doorbell that had grown quite familiar to him over the summer, and waited.

It wasn't long before she opened the door, and appeared quite shocked to see him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I'm kind of busy," she said, and attempted to shut the door on him.

He caught it though, and said, "Look, Yuna. We need to talk."

She sighed, and opened the door, inviting him in.

"What are you doing?" Tidus asked as he entered, noticing that the furniture was in the process of being shifted around.

"I'm throwing a party," Yuna said in an emotionless tone, "And I'm afraid this time, you're not invited."

"Ah, so it's the party you lose your virginity at, is that it?" Tidus asked.

"It's none of your business, Tidus."

"Of course not," Tidus said, "I just don't understand why they want you to lose it so bad."

"I said, it's none of your business!" Yuna said again.

"I know," Tidus said, trying to remain calm, "Dona said she wants you to be hurt. How come?"

"That's not it!" Yuna said, and now she was angry, "Dona and Leblanc and Rikku just think that I need to—Ugh, this isn't even about that!"

"That was all I was to you, right? I was supposed to give you the night of your life and then just leave you. And you would mope around and feel like a dirty piece of scum, and--."

"That's enough Tidus!"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Yuna shook her head slowly, and her eyes were threatening tears.

"Yuna, you don't have to do what they tell you to do."

"But I do, Tidus," she said, "Or they'll hurt me."

He was surprised to receive an answer, so on impulse, he asked, "Who? Who will hurt you?"  
"Everybody," she said, and she plopped straight down on the couch, and buried her face in her arms.

"Yuna," Tidus said, sitting next to her, "I won't."

"But you can't be apart of my life!" Yuna said, "Because they'll hurt me then!"

"Who Yuna? Who's 'everybody'?"

She just shook her head, and said, "I can't tell you. Or they'll hurt me."

"Okay then, how will they hurt you? Bruises, burns…?"

She nodded.

"Okay…Um…How do they know if you do it or not?"

"They say they'll be able to tell," Yuna said, barely above a whisper.

"Yuna, tell your father. Look, I'll call him right now and tell him--."

"Tidus," Yuna said, looking at him fearfully, as tears ran down her face, "My father will hurt me too!"

"So he does beat you!" Tidus said, but Yuna only shook her head.

"No," she said, as more tears spilt, "He hurts Dona and Leblanc. And then they turn abound and hurt me!"

"What?" Tidus said, shocked at her reply.

"And after they hurt me, my father hurts me too, because he doesn't want me to tell anybody what he does!"

"Why…why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Tidus asked.

"Because he'll know!" she said, sniffling as she did so.

"Yeah, but how?" Tidus asked.

"He always knows," Yuna said.

"Why don't Dona or Leblanc tell anybody?"

"Because they're afraid too," Yuna said, "And Rikku. Tidus, how do you think this clique was formed? And their fathers turn around and beat them…"

"If you guys just told someone--."

"We can't," Yuna said, "Because our fathers would kill us then. So we band together, Dona, Leblanc, Rikku, and I. We support each other!"

"But yet they want you to get hurt…"

"But I deserve it," Yuna said, "Because my father is so horrible…"

"It still doesn't make sense," Tidus said.

"Oh, it makes perfect sense."

Both Yuna and Tidus turned around, only to see Dona standing there, with her arms crossed across her chest, glaring at them.


	9. Unlikely Help

Chapter 9: Unlikely Help

"Hey Dona," Yuna said, rather calmly, which surprised Tidus. He didn't know why, but his heart had skipped quite a few beats upon seeing her.

Dona ignored Yuna and walked up to Tidus.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" she said, smooth and calm, in the same tone as Yuna's. She then turned to Yuna though, and glared. After a sigh, she said, "What the hell were you thinking, telling him that stuff?"

"I don't know," Yuna said, her voice no longer calm, but soft and trembling, "I guess…"

"You believe him," Dona said, and she then turned to Tidus, "Get lost."

"No," Tidus said, surprised that he was going against her.

"You don't understand," Dona said, "There's a lot about us that you'll never understand. It seems horrible, what happens to poor little Yuna," she said this while falsely babying her voice, "but it will happen whether or not you're apart of her life. I'm here to help her."

"What do you mean?" Tidus sneered.

"Look Tidus," Dona said, her voice calm still, "Yuna is engaged. She has been her entire life. So am I, and so is Leblanc. What makes Rikku different is that she isn't. Our fathers have arranged marriages for us."

Tidus' mouth became agape, and he said, "Is that true?"

Yuna just nodded, and she refused to look at Tidus.

"Of course it's true," Dona said, "And our future husbands will be just like our fathers. Controlling, abusive…Tidus, my job here is to make it easier."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked, looking at Yuna though, who refused to look back at him.

"Look Tidus," Dona said, "We can only rely on each other, meaning the clique, because we're the same. Half Al Bhed, daughters of the most influential people, abused, someday to be married to someone just like our fathers…it goes on and on."

"Yeah but…"

"You thought you could stop it," Dona said, matter-of-factly, "And you think you've fallen in love with Yuna, is that it?"

At that, Yuna looked up, seeming shocked to hear what Dona had just said.

"I just don't think it's right that you make her do things," Tidus said, "and beat her for not doing it."

"Oh sweetie," Dona said, putting her hand on Tidus' shoulder, causing him to jump, "It's not like that. Like I said, you could never hope to understand."

"Maybe not," Tidus said, "But that's still no reason to force her into things. And there's no reason to hurt her in return."

"But Tidus, it all revolves around hurt," Dona said, "But besides…Have you told Yuna anything about yourself?"

Again, Yuna looked at Dona, as if shocked at what had come out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked, and he was suddenly feeling angry. Of course he had told Yuna about himself, hadn't he?

"Well Yuna, this shouldn't be news, but Tidus will be moving to Luca this September, to play blitzball professionally. Which means, he'll be miles and miles and miles away from you, and far too busy to come and visit. And even if he did want to carry on a relationship, he'll have so many fans swarming him that he won't be able to. And even if he gets by the fans, there'll be groupies, and knowing Tidus, he'll give into temptation in a heartbeat, and sleep with everything that comes his way…"

Tidus gritted his teeth, but said nothing. In a sense, it was all true, wasn't it?

Yuna though, looked at Tidus, her eyes open wide, and her mouth now slightly agape.

"Why did you bother making me think you liked me?" Yuna asked, slowly.

"Yuna, I--."

"Why?" she just asked, and tears started to form.

"You see Tidus," Dona said, "Everything is painful for us, because we can't have anything, even though we have it all. Do you understand? Together, we inflict more pain, but learn how to deal with it at the same time. It's my job, Tidus! So when Yuna's husband beats her to a bloody pulp, she'll know how to deal with it! So when he comes and practically rapes her, just to turn around and do it to someone else, she'll be okay with it. That's why we needed you."

Yuna began to cry harder, and Dona continued.

"But instead, you decided to have a little summer fling with her. What you were after, I have no idea…Or maybe, you had something up your sleeve? How many girls have you been sleeping with when not with Yuna?"

"None," Tidus said, "I haven't had sex all summer."

"Yeah right," Dona said, crossing her arms.

"It's the truth," Tidus said, looking at Yuna to see what her expression was. She was looking at the ground though, so there was no way for Tidus to tell.

"It doesn't matter if you lie or not," Dona said, "Get out of here."

"This is Yuna's house," Tidus said, "I can stay if I want. You can't tell me to get out."

"Yuna?" Dona said, looking at her friend.

"I want…" tears were now slipping down Yuna's face, "I want you to leave Tidus. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Yuna!" Tidus said, running over to her, and putting his hand on her shoulder "Don't say that just 'cause Dona's here. I won't let her hurt you!"

Yuna smacked Tidus' hand off of her shoulder, and looked at him, anger showing clearly in her water-filled eyes, "I don't want to see you!"

Tidus just shook his head, unable to comprehend her words. He looked from Dona to Yuna, and then back to Dona. Finally, he landed his eyes on Yuna, and kept them there.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he said softly.

"Get," Dona just said, her hands on her hips, "You've been here long enough already. We have a big party to get ready for."

"Right," Tidus said, "Sorry I took up your time."

Yuna had stopped crying, but her lip was trembling uncontrollably, telling him that she was threatening to cry again.

Tidus walked to the door, and turned around slowly, and said, "But I really did love you, Yuna."

And with those final words, he walked out the door, letting it shut on its own behind him.

-

"Dude, you're a mess!" Gippal said, "I can't believe I'm missing that party over at Rin's to sit here with you. Can't you quit bumming around?"

"I just had my first ever major break-up," Tidus said with a sigh.

"And you're acting like a girl about it!" Gippal said, "I'm going to leave you."

"Go ahead," Tidus said, "I don't want you around anyway.

The two were sitting in a small Al Bhed café, and Tidus was on his fifth milk shake.

"I mean, seriously," Gippal said, picking up an empty glass, "At least drown yourself in liquor, or something…"

"Not in the mood," Tidus said, "Seriously, get lost."

"Fine," Gippal said, "I'll be at Rin's, so when you change your mind, come over."

"Whatever," Tidus just said, and he sighed as he said it.

Gippal sighed as well, and left his friend, who raised his hand to order another milk shake.

"Hey, Tidus, right?" he heard a voice chirp, so he looked up, only to see that the waitress that came wasn't the one before, but instead, Rikku.

"Rikku?" Tidus said, snapping out of his depression momentarily.

"Hiya," she said, "I'm friends with Yunie, you know."

"Yunie…? Oh, Yuna! Yeah, I know."

"You're all she talks about, you know," Rikku said, and she giggled, "I can see why."

"Rikku, you've seen me at school, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but you were always surrounded by some slimy chick. So I never really saw you up close," Rikku said, leaning her nose close to Tidus', as if to get a better look.

"How come you're not at Yuna's party?" Tidus asked.

"I have to work," Rikku said, and she sighed, "Besides, I'm not…really in the clique anymore."

"What? How did you leave?" Tidus asked, deciding it was time to get some real answers.

"Because I'm full Al Bhed," Rikku said, and laughed, "Besides, I was always kind of the 'little one'. The geek of the group, if you will. Sure, you'd think it was Yuna, but she basically complies to everything they want. It's sad, really…So, anyway, you look depressed, what's up?"

"Yuna told me to get lost," Tidus said, "Because Dona told her I'd been cheating on her, and she told her that we couldn't be together anyway…but although the last part is basically true, I haven't slept with anybody!"

"Yeah, but Yuna thinks you did," Rikku said softly, "she told me that Dona said the two of you…"

"No," Tidus said, unless you count Dona pinning me to the couch and kissing me against my will cheating…"

"I told Yunie you probably hadn't," Rikku said, sighing, "But Dona's so convinced that Yunie needs to have a man do it with her and then dump her. She figured you'd be the perfect one."

"I know," Tidus said, "But I really liked her…"

"Exactly, and that made Dona jealous," Rikku said.

"Hm, I never thought about it like that," Tidus said.

"Yeah, she's so jealous," Rikku said, "But she's just jealous of Yuna in general. So she turns around and is extra mean to poor Yunie."

"But Yuna's old man…he beats her, doesn't he?"

Rikku's mouth dropped, and her lips closed instantly.

"She said he does," Tidus said, thinking that perhaps Rikku would say something if she knew that he knew."

"Tidus," Rikku said, looking at him as if he were crazy, "Yuna's dad is dead."

"But, he's a Maester of Yevon and everything!" Tidus said, shocked.

"No, Tidus, he's dead. He's been dead for four years."

Tidus just sat there, unable to move.

"Why did Yuna lie? She knows, doesn't she?"

"Because," Rikku said, staring at her hands, "She doesn't want people to know that Dona and Leblanc beat her up like they do. So she lies and says it's her dad. Besides, she lives by herself, and she's not technically supposed to…Well, she can now, I guess, being that she's eighteen, but…"

Tidus just sat there.

"So there's really…no rule against anything she does?"

"Nope, just Dona," Rikku said, "Anyway, I gotta go. See you around?"

"Maybe," Tidus said.

He sat there dumbfounded for the longest time, before standing up. He was going to that party, and he was going to get Yuna.

With that in mind, he ran out the door.


	10. A Hot Summer Night

Well guys, have you missed me? What took me so long to update? Well, I hurt my wrist in tennis the other day, and was thusly unable to type. That's write, I'm not even supposed to be typing right now. But, I am. : ) That's because tomorrow, I leave for tennis camp. So, I won't be back until Friday, but I'll try to get the next chapter up on either Friday or Saturday, because I want to finish this story before tennis season starts. XD Okay? Enjoy, because I enjoyed writing this chapter: )

Chapter 10: A Hot Summer Night

"Wow, it's packed," Tidus said softly to himself as he pulled into the road that Yuna resided on. Cars lined the streets, an entire block from Yuna's house.

Stepping out into the summer heat, Tidus shoved his hands into his pockets nervously, and started toward Yuna's house.

What if he ran into Dona? What if Dona threw him out? Worse yet, what if Yuna threw him out? What if Yuna was with another guy…?

Tidus' mind was everywhere. He noticed that his palms were getting sweaty, and he doubted it was from the heat.

He finally made it to Yuna's house, and saw that people were everywhere outside, around her pool, like they had been at that first party. He remembered that Dona and Leblanc had been inside the room that overlooked the pool, sitting there. Perhaps that's where they were now?

Tidus went on into the pool area, blending in nicely with all of the people that were there. Now he just had to figure out how to get in without Dona or Leblanc seeing him.

He found himself sneaking up to the house, and peaking in the window. He saw Leblanc, but noticed she was quite busy. She was on the couch, with an older man on top of her, making out heavily.

"Good," Tidus said softly to himself, "I can at least get in…but where's Dona? That bathroom perhaps?"

Deciding to take the chance, Tidus went on in, past Leblanc, and to the stairs. He realized he had been so worried about finding Leblanc and Dona that he hadn't even wondered where he would find Yuna.

He decided he'd simply retrace his steps from that first party. So, to the closet it was.

He opened the door up, only to interrupt a young couple, who stared wide-eyed at him, looking scared.

"Oh, sorry," Tidus said, shutting the door. Okay, no Yuna there. Was she already to her room then?

Nervous, he continued up to the third floor, where Yuna's room was located. The door to her room was closed, but it usually was, so nothing out of the ordinary.

Although Yuna's house was air conditioned and much cooler than outside, he suddenly felt much hotter. Everything seemed clammy.

Tidus reached out his fist to the door, and knocked, at first softly, and then louder. He waited, and there was no answer.

Sighing, he turned around, and walked away from the door. Where was she? Was she in there and just not opening the door? Was she in there with someone? If she was, was it too late for him?

He realized he was panicking. Seriously and literally panicking. The entire summer had gone in a flash, and he hadn't been able to put any of his thoughts together. Was this clique too much for him? Could he not win? Should he just give up?

"Not until after I find Yuna," he told himself, "But where to look? And without Dona finding me?"

He got an idea. If Yuna were smart, she'd lock her door if she was doing something inappropriate in her room. So if the door was locked, perhaps she was in there. In that case, he'd just have to bust it open.

He walked swiftly back to the door, and tried the handle. Only, to his surprise, as he'd convinced himself that it would be locked, it opened. Too surprised to pull back, he went ahead and opened it, only to see, to his relief, an empty room. Still, there was the living area and the bathroom to check out.

He crept in silently, shutting the door behind him, in the case that Yuna—or worse, Dona—were to walk in. He walked over to the living area only to find it empty. For a while, he contemplated on the idea of just staying in the room until she got back, but realized she could have gone someplace else. Not only that, but he didn't want to seem like a stalker…

He tried the bathroom door, only to find it unlocked, and empty. He had to admit, he was rather disappointed. He had expected her to be in there, with some guy, and he would simply pray they hadn't done much, and beat whatever he could out of the guy, and then heroically restore Yuna to him.

He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Now idea-less, Tidus walked out of her room, and back down the stairs. Perhaps while Leblanc was busy, he could weasel some answers from her?

Tidus walked into the pool room, where Leblanc was rather busy. (He wondered too, why they didn't get a room, but only momentarily…he had better things to worry about.)

"Hey Leblanc," he said, crossing his arms, "Where's Yuna?"

Leblanc and the man stopped, and she kind of rolled him to the side, and looked at Tidus upside down. He noticed immediately that she was drunk.

"How should I know?" she said, as the man began to kiss her again.

"Hey, man," Tidus said, "Stop kissing her for like ten seconds."

The guy stopped and gave Tidus a dirty look, and Tidus walked over to them. He grabbed the man's shoulder and lifted him off of Leblanc, and then grabbed Leblanc's shoulder, and shifted her away from him, and said, "Tell me where she is."

"Yuna?" Leblanc just said, staring dazedly at Tidus.

"She went to Dona's," the man said, shoving Tidus back and pulling Leblanc back to him.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Leblanc screeched loudly, and pushed the man off of her, and stood up, stumbling as she did so.

Tidus took a step back, afraid of what Leblanc was going to do. Still, why was Yuna at Dona's?

"Dona!" Leblanc suddenly yelled loudly, and she stumbled toward the stairs.

"Shit," Tidus said, and ran out the door, into the mass of people around the pool.

He pushed his way through them, and out of Yuna's yard. Was he just going to go straight to Dona's? Obviously Dona would find him there. But did he have time to not go straight to Dona's?

He started toward Dona's, telling himself that Dona couldn't really do anything to him anyway. But what if that man had been lying? Could it be a set-up? Could he just burst into Dona's house? What if her father were home?

Tidus began to sprint toward Dona's, acting on adrenaline more than anything.

He reached Dona's place in no time, and rang the doorbell, praying that anybody but Dona answered. If her father answered, he figured he'd just play the "hey, I'm your daughter's ex-boyfriend, remember me?" thing, and go from there.

Whether it was to his surprise or not though, there was no answer. Again, he rang the doorbell, and waiting. Again, no answer.

Finally, he tried the door, which, to his surprise, was unlocked. Sighing, he allowed himself in.

The house was pitch black. He tried to remember the layout of Dona's massive house, and he tried to remember where her bedroom had been.

He found his way to the stairs, and walked up them, remembering that Dona's room had been on the second floor. He found it, and the door was shut. However, to his surprise, he heard sounds coming from within.

He felt his heart drop. They weren't the sounds he'd been hoping to hear. He heard moans and groans and…well, his stomach was beginning to hurt. Swallowing, he decided he'd just have to burst in, and tell Yuna what he thought.

Tears were beginning to gather in his eyes. He was too late. She was already with someone else. Still, he had to try to save her. But what if she didn't want to be 'saved'? Well, at least he would know he tried.

With that, he threw his shoulder at the door, and it clicked open (he realized it hadn't even been locked…), and he was thrown inside.

He regained himself and stood straight, got rid of his tears, and put on a don't-mess-with-me kind of look, made sure he stood firm, and said, "Get away from her."

Only, as the lovers clicked their lamp on, he realized it wasn't Yuna and some guy, but instead, Dona, and none other than Gippal.

Both of them stared at him, and he stared back at them. They must have remained this way for a good minute, if not longer, before Gippal finally said, "Tidus, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh…what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going to Rin's!"

"Everybody at Rin's was coming here," Gippal said, "But that doesn't matter. Get the hell out!"

"Uh…Dona, where is Yuna?" Tidus just said, trying to recover from the shock he was undergoing.

"Do as your friend says," Dona sneered, "Get the hell out of here."

"N-Not until you tell me where she is," Tidus said, his voice quivering from the shock.

"I said, get out," Dona said, her eyes glaring at Tidus.

"Tell me where she is," Tidus simply demanded, "Or Gippal will leave, and he'll be the second guy to leave you…"

Gippal looked at Tidus, and then back at Dona, but kept his mouth shut.

"Find her yourself," Dona said, suddenly smiling, "Before it's too late. I hooked her up with Bickson, your blitzball rival. I simply told him he needed to do something that Tidus couldn't seem to accomplish, and he was all ready to go at it."

"You did what?" Tidus cried, his heart dropping. Bickson? He would…he would probably kill Yuna!

"Get out!" Gippal cried.

"You're just wasting time by being in here," Dona sneered.

Angered, Tidus had no choice but to leave. He slammed the door shut, and ran down the stairs. Was Yuna in this house? Was she in her own house? Or was she somewhere else?

He was panicking even more. What if he didn't find her? He walked slowly down Dona's stairs, trying to make up his mind as to where to go. Suddenly, something clicked.

That first night with Yuna, she hadn't been expecting to take him to her room. She had told him later, one hot June morning while floating in her pool, but rather, her father's room.

"Her dad's room!" Tidus yelled loudly, and bounded down Dona's stairs, skipping three at a time, and threw himself out the room.

Back into the hot summer night he went, and ran across the street, toward the music and cheers that were erupting from Yuna's house.


	11. Marry Me

I got back from tennis camp a day early! So yay for that, right? Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but I kind of like it. So yay, I guess…XD Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Marry Me

Tidus ran into Yuna's house, pushing through crowds of people. Could Yuna really be in her father's bedroom? Doing what? Worst of all, did he want to know?

"It's Yuna," he thought to himself, "she has a good head, even if she is pushed around by the rest."

Of course, it didn't matter how many times he told himself that. With Bickson, who knew what was possible!

He bounded up the stairs, practically falling over from his speed, and turned around the corner, and saw Yuna's father's closed door.

"What if it's locked?" Tidus realized he was talking to himself, "What if I can't get in? What if…"

Finally, he simply reached out his fist, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Again, he knocked, louder this time. Still, no answer.

However, as he was about to try the door, he heard a lock being unlocked, and the door flew open, and there stood Yuna.

Her hair was everything, and her clothing was in disarray, and she was quite flushed, and breathing heavily. She seemed shocked to see Tidus there, just as he was to see her in her current condition, but she flung her arms around his neck and leaned into him, crying.

Tidus was shocked by her actions, but he looked into the room to see a very unhappy looking Bickson, who was standing there.

"What happened?" Tidus demanded to the red-head that was standing there.

"Nothing. The bitch wouldn't stand still," Bickson said, "I tried to take the wench's shirt off, and she started saying, "I'm not ready!" and wouldn't let me near her. Damn bitch. I guess I should have gotten her a little more drunk."

"Yuna," Tidus said, pulling her away from him, "Just a second."

He walked casually over to Bickson, leaving Yuna standing there, crying. Tidus didn't say anything, just stared at Bickson, and Bickson glared at him.

Bickson opened his mouth to say something, but Tidus punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him over.

"Get out," Tidus said, and Bickson, who was cradling his for-sure broken jaw, managed to crawl out, passed the crying Yuna.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Tidus asked then, going over to Yuna.

"Yeah," Yuna said, nodding slowly.

"I think you need to move," Tidus said, "As in, far away from Dona."

Yuna looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and said, "I can't."

"Then at least don't do what she says," Tidus said, "Live your own life."

The two stood there in silence, before Yuna finally wiped off some tears, and walked shakily to the bed, where she took a seat.

"I didn't think you would come," she said, "I figured me acting the way I did would make you forget about me. That was the plan, after all…"

"Dona's?"

Yuna nodded.

"I thought, maybe you would come, and if you did, I expected you would come, and save me, like you did, but I guess…" she paused, "I guessed you would show me some sympathy or something. But I guess, I don't deserve it, do I?"

"Not really," Tidus said.

"All I really ever wanted was…"

"What?" Tidus asked, finding himself confused with her strange musings.

"…Was for someone to care."

She didn't cry again, despite the crack in her voice. She just sat there, staring straight ahead. Tidus stared at her, though, his eyes locked on to her face. It was so emotionless. If there hadn't been emotion in her voice, he wouldn't have known her feelings.

"Attention…" Tidus said softly, "Is what you wanted."

Yuna nodded slowly.

"But it got out of hand," she said, "I didn't know how to stop it. Even if I was doing things I knew I shouldn't be doing, it felt good. To get that attention. So when Dona told me she wanted you and me to hook up for a night, I thought…I thought I would get the attention I wanted."

"But you didn't…" Tidus said softly, "Because I wouldn't…"

"No!" Yuna said, her eyes watering up again as she looked at him, "You gave me the…the best attention I've ever received from anyone!"

With that, she started crying again.

"How old were you when your father died?" the question came out of Tidus' mouth very fast, and very casually.

Yuna's eyes opened wide, and she said, "How did you know?"

"Rikku told me," Tidus said, facing her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dona told me I shouldn't tell anybody," she said softly, "that doesn't already know."

"That doesn't surprise me," Tidus said, sighing, "Dona tells you what to do all the time."

"I know you think it's dumb and pointless," Yuna said, sounding somewhat desperate, "But I really trust Dona's words."

"What?" Tidus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Tidus, our—Dona and my—mothers committed suicide."

"So?" Tidus asked, surprised at how much his voice showed he didn't seem to care.

"So…they killed themselves because they weren't happy! They did it together, as friends," Yuna explained, "I was little, so I didn't know. But…Later, Dona found out, and she told me. She found her mother's diary, and I found my mother's. They went on to explain how our fathers had taken advantage of them. They were in love with different people, but were betrothed to our fathers. And, the committed suicide.

"Dona came up with this plan. She decided that in order for us to be as happy as possible, we had to do two things: Prepare for the hardships and horrors that were awaiting us when we got married, hence one-night stands and that sort of thing, and be as wild and crazy as we possibly can now."

"And you went along with it?" Tidus asked.

"We all did at first…until it got out of control. Rikku stopped first. And then I…"

"But you still wanted the attention," Tidus finished for her, "You enjoyed having someone tell you what to do, because you couldn't think for yourself."

"It's not like that!" Yuna cried, "I…Dona was my only family. The only family I had!"

Tidus couldn't control himself anymore. He walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"Make me your family," he said, looking straight into her eyes, "I don't have a family either, but you don't see me running off for attention and doing something that Gippal says, or something like that."

Yuna just stared back at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"Come to Luca with me. Marry me!"

Yuna's eyes opened wide, and she just sat there, still as could be.

Finally, she just shook her head slowly, and said, "I can't do that. I've accepted what is to become of me. It's something I accepted long ago."

"Well, deny it!" Tidus cried, "What do you have to lose? If you're worried about money, don't care. I'm making more than most people right now, just sitting around, and when I start playing, I'll make even more. You'll never have to work, you'll never have to do anything but be happy! Why can't you do that?"

She wrinkled her face, obviously trying not to cry, and she said, "Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Tidus nearly yelled. He was losing it. Never in his right mind would he have even contemplated marriage, even if he did love Yuna more than anything in the world. So what was he thinking, just asking her to marry him like that?

"Leave," Yuna said then, surprising him, "Just leave."

"B-But," Tidus stammered, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"I said leave!" Yuna yelled at him then, and he saw that she was seething. Never had he seen her this angry.

"Fine," Tidus said, "But this is the last time I'm coming. Okay? Either you come with me now, or it's 'so long'. Got it?"

"Got it," Yuna said with her teeth clamped together, "Now leave."

"Fine," Tidus said again, "I-I'll leave. Good luck with life, Yuna."

She didn't say anything. She simply stood up, walked into the Master bathroom, and shut the door, locking it.

Tidus stood there for a second, unable to think. For a while, he worried that she was hurting herself in there, but he decided not to care, and turned around, leaving.

He heard her sobbing as he walked out the door, but he simply shut the door, causing the sobs to cease in existence.


	12. To Be Forgotten

Sorry it took me a while for this update! I've been so busy. Ugh…But I hope to get done with this story soon, so I guess that's exciting, huh? Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 12: To Be Forgotten

Tidus sat at the edge of his pool, with his face buried in his hands. He had been sitting there for hours.

After the party, he had simply allowed himself to fall into the pool, clothes and all. Probably to hide the tears that were falling.

He had let himself sink to the bottom, pulled down by his clothes, and had stayed there, at the bottom, for the longest time. It was probably a good thing he played blitz, for he had remained down there for quite some time.

When he finally came back up, he went to the edge and sat there, where he was now.

Stars shined ahead of him, despite the many lights from the buildings in Bevelle. Mostly, he thought about Yuna. Rejection had hit him pretty hard, for it was something he had never felt before.

She had rejected him. Sure, his proposal was rather outrageous, but something in him told him that had she said yes, he would have rushed right out to marry her. But he doubted she would have wanted that.

Marriage? Where the hell had that even come from? His thoughts were jumbled, and they jumped from one subject to the next. Yuna…Bickson…Dona…Gippal…and then back to Yuna.

She said she was afraid. Afraid of what? Her father was dead. She knew that, he knew it…Dona knew it. What was to fear?

And Gippal. What had he been doing with Dona? Wasn't he on Tidus' side?

Sighing, Tidus leaned back and let his head lean against the cement that was wrapped around the pool. The summer wasn't supposed to go the way it had gone. There wasn't supposed to be cliques. There wasn't supposed to be rejection. There wasn't supposed to be Yuna.

Had it happened for a reason? Was it some greater force that was acting on them? Tidus scoffed at the idea, but something told him that in a way, it was this way.

The force was love.

His lip went out in a pout. He was heartbroken. As he left her father's room, and shut the door to muffle her sobs, something tore deep within him. Something he didn't even know he had, was torn.

He had always assumed that he was heartless. He was the guy that went out with whatever girls he could, did what he wanted, broke hearts of others. He wasn't supposed to be the one heartbroken.

When his father left him, years ago, he'd felt nothing. It made him happy, actually. Gippal had been there, telling him not to feel as if no one wanted him and that sort of thing, but that wasn't how Tidus had even taken it. He had taken in happily, gleefully. So why was he so upset when Yuna told him she didn't want him?

Again, his thoughts went to Gippal. His best friend was gone, too. For the first time in his life, he was completely and utterly alone. Unwanted.

Tidus sighed. Perhaps it had been his fault. Of course it was his fault. He had no one, and it was all because he had spent so much time on Yuna. But had he spent that much time on her?

Gippal obviously wasn't his friend anymore. He couldn't be. He'd been with the enemy, after all. Now that Tidus thought about it, Gippal hadn't even been very supportive. He hadn't been supportive at all…

"We were best friends," Tidus mused out loud to himself, "But I guess I ruined that…And Yuna. Could she be considered my first girlfriend? But we never officially went out…"

At that moment, Tidus' phone rang. It caused him to jump, since he had been in such deep thought.

Shakily, he pulled it out and answered it.

"…Hello?"

It was Gippal.

"G-Gippal?" Tidus sputtered into the phone.

"Yeah…Hey, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"For what I did with Dona," Gippal said, slowly, "After you barged in on us, I…I couldn't really do anything. So I left. I just wanted you to know. Did you find Yuna?"

Tidus swallowed, and he said, "Yeah, I found her."

"You sound really bad," Gippal said, "You okay?"

"Gippal," Tidus said, "I thought you…I mean, I figured you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"What? Over a girl? 'Member back in the ninth grade when you stole my girlfriend? And we promised never to let a girl come between us? Well, I…Forgot that promise. Until you barged in on us. The reason I was with Dona was because I was jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Tidus asked, and he swallowed loudly again, partially in an attempt to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Yeah. You were going out with Yuna. And spending more time with her. I…I couldn't accept the fact that you were there with one of the coolest girls, and you weren't even there just to get something. I was jealous that you actually cared for someone. Because, no one cared for me."

"Gippal?"

Gippal swallowed this time, and he said, "So when I ran into Dona, we started to talk, and the next thing I knew, things were getting out of hand. But I wanted it to be that way. But when I saw you, I realized how selfish I was being."

"Well, I accept your apology," Tidus said, not really wanting to hear much more about it, "I figured you were just doing it to get back at me, or something."

Gippal laughed and said, "Get back at you for what?"

"For being a jerk," Tidus said, his voice cracking.

"Nah, I was the one being a jerk," Gippal said, "I couldn't accept the fact that you'd actually found someone. Like I said, I was jealous."

"Well," Tidus swallowed hard again, as his eyes misted over, "There's nothing much to be jealous of now."

"What happened?"

"Yuna…I proposed to her."

"As in marriage?" Gippal cried, his voice growing louder.

"Yeah."

"What? What the hell made you ask that?"

"I saw her, and I thought…I thought the only way we could ever actually be together—the only way she could be happy—was if she married me."

"What did she say?" Gippal asked.

"She told me to leave," Tidus said, "She never wants to see me again. I was so shocked, both at my own actions and her's, but I…I left her, and I told her I wouldn't be back."

"Hey man, it's okay," Gippal said, and he forced a laugh, "And just when I was getting used to the fact that you two would be together…"

"Gippal," Tidus said, "I know I'm acting like a baby, but I can't stop crying."

It was the truth. Large, hot tears were spewing out of his eyes, and running slowly down his face.

"…The girls are supposed to be the ones to cry," Gippal said softly.

"I know."

There was silence then, as both of them seemed to just stand there.

"Should I come over?" Gippal finally asked.

"No, I think I should be alone," Tidus said.

"Maybe you should go to sleep or something."

"Maybe."

"If you need anything, just call," Gippal said.

"Thanks," Tidus said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Gippal said slowly, and then hung up.

Tidus pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Then, mostly in his desire to be lonely, to feel the full extent of the pain, he tossed the phone gently into the pool, and watched as it sank to the bottom.

-

The next morning, the feelings he was feeling weren't gone. He laid there, in bed, for a good hour or two after waking up, when usually he would jump right up, swim some laps, and just hang around.

But now, he didn't feel like it. He didn't feel like doing anything. His mind wouldn't stop running. Was there something else he could do? Or should he just accept defeat? Should he call her and apologize? Or did that make him too needy and too obsessed? Was he obsessed?

What would she think of him if he did call her? Would she just tell him to get lost again? Would she apologize? Was there a chance for that? Or maybe she could at least talk to him…Tell him something. Anything. Something to make him feel like them being apart was a good idea.

Sighing, he went to find his phone, only to remember that it was lying on the pool bottom. He groggily moaned, and then went to find his normal phone, which he finally found tucked under the cushion of a couch.

He attempted to remember her number off the top of his head, and after three tries, finally felt that he had the right number. Only when he heard an answer, he found that it was a man's voice, and not Yuna's.

"Hello?" the man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number," Tidus mumbled, "Um, is this where Yuna lives?"

"Oh yes! I'm her realtor."

"Her realtor?"

"Yes. She just listed her house today."

"She's moving?"

"Yeah. She's in Luca right now."

"Oh. What's she doing there?" Tidus realized he probably sounded too noisy, but this realtor was friendly enough.

"She's there with her fiancé."

Tidus' heart skipped a beat.

"Her what?"

"Her fiancé. She's getting married."

Tidus let the phone drop to the ground. The realtor's voice could be heard coming from the phone, but Tidus just ignored it.

She didn't accept his proposal because she already was getting married.

With that, he let himself plop to the couch and he wrapped his face in his arms.


	13. It's Sad

Okay, I seriously wrote this chapter in less than a half an hour. Weird, huh? I guess that probably means it's pretty short. I'm sorry. Anyway, I actually kind of liked this chapter though. I think it's sad though, which is one reason I really like the fact that I titled it "It's Sad". XD But anyway, sadness aside, I hope you enjoy! Ah, and I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed! I'm glad you like this story! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments!

Chapter 13: It's Sad

"That's tough, man," Gippal said, and he stared at the sky, looking in thought.

Tidus was floating on a floating chair in his pool, staring at the sky as well. He'd been lying there for the longest time, not moving, and not really saying anything.

"So I guess just forget about her," Gippal said after a good five minutes of silence after Tidus told the story.

"Yeah, I guess," Tidus said, "But…Somehow, I feel like I need to stop it, or something."

"Dude, obviously she wants to marry that guy. Or else she would have married you. What would have been holding her back? She probably knew you were just bluffing."

"That's the thing though," Tidus said, surprising himself as he laughed slightly, "I wasn't bluffing. I really would marry her."

Gippal shot Tidus a weird look, and said, "Remember, we swore we were never getting married."

"Yeah, well things change," Tidus said, and he rolled off of the chair and fell into the water, allowing himself to sink slowly to the bottom. He sat down there for a while, before finally surfacing, and then climbing back in his chair.

"Look man," Gippal said, sighing, "You're going to just have to forget about her. It's not like you can chase her down."

"I know," Tidus said, "But it really…bothers me."

Gippal sighed, and said, "So are you going to spend your entire day floating around mourning?"

"Probably," Tidus replied.

Gippal sighed again, and said, "Well, I'm going to go visit Rikku. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Tidus said softly. He felt bad for being so boring, but he honestly didn't feel like doing anything. He heard his friend's car start up and pull out of his driveway, when a thought hit him. Would Rikku know anything about Yuna's wedding? Possibly, but would she tell him?

Suddenly, he knew who would know. Dona. Dona would know. But would she tell him? Probably not. Still, was it worth a try?

He sighed and laid back in the chair. No, it probably wasn't. Something in him, however, told him that he didn't really have much else to lose. He laughed. He had nothing to lose.

He got up then, and went into his house, deciding to go see Dona.

-

"It really is for sale," he mused as he passed Yuna's house, upon seeing the large 'for sale' sign sitting next to her mailbox. He slowed down and looked at it, wishing he could just run up to the door and run in, and find Yuna. He figured he would take her and force her to…marry him? Ugh, he didn't even know.

Shaking his head, he continued on toward Dona's house, hoping she was home, and not her father.

He walked quickly up her driveway, but the door opened before he could reach it, and out stepped Dona, with her hands folded across her chest.

"I guess you've heard about Yuna?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him as she asked this.

Tidus swallowed and said, "Yeah. Wanna tell me more about it?"

"Why should I?" Dona asked, "She's not yours. She's never going to be yours. So just get lost."

"Dona…" Tidus said, finding his miserable mood setting in, "I just have to know."

"Tidus, I just wanted to give her a good time," Dona said, "You don't understand the whole story. You think I'm the bad guy. But really, I'm not."

Tidus wanted to say 'This isn't about you! Tell me about Yuna already!', but he didn't. Actually, he was simply too shocked that she was talking to him.

"You see, Yuna's mother and my mother were in the same positions as we are. Both of them were forced into marriage with our fathers. And both of them hated their husbands. And both of them were beat, and watched their children get beat. So, they both committed suicide."

"Dona," Tidus said, shaking his head, "I don't care."

"Well you should," Dona said, glaring at Tidus, "Because if we're not careful, the same things will happen to us. Tidus, on her wedding night, what do you think her 'husband' and her will do?"

Tidus' eyes fell to the ground. It was a normal thing for newlyweds to do, but…

"Exactly," Dona said, knowing he knew, "But to Yuna, how do you think that will feel? It'll be new to her, and with some guy she hardly knows. He'll probably be drunk and rough and he's not even all that attractive. Think of how that will be!

"And she won't even be able to do anything!" Dona continued, "She'll just have to lie there and take it. And then, he'll want to do it again and again and again! And then she'll get pregnant and bear his children. Children that she doesn't even want to have!"

"Then why does she marry him?" Tidus asked, his mouth clamped tight.

"The same reason I'll marry someone," Dona said, "Because our families promised it. Because if we don't, our families would rather we were dead."

"But Yuna's family is gone."

Dona's eyes blazed, and she stomped over to Tidus and slapped him. He was shocked, and he staggered backwards, staring at her wide-eyed.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing the red area on his cheek.

Dona screamed loudly, and lunged herself at Tidus, knocking him to the ground. He was so surprised that as he hit the ground, he could only lie there as Dona climbed on top of him, and proceeded to punch him.

Finally, he regained himself, and grabbed her small fists, holding her back.

Tears were running down her face and her teeth were tightly clamped. Her face was red with anger, and her eyes continued to blaze at him.

"Don't you remind her," she said through her clenched teeth, "You don't understand how it is, Tidus. I'll kill you."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Tidus cried, and he pulled the girl off of him, and now it was his turn to straddle her, and hold her arms to the ground.

He wondered momentarily how the two of them appeared to passer-bys, but he chose not to care.

"She gets everything," Dona said, "I don't want her to be happy."

Tidus glared at her, but he still had no idea what she was talking about.

"You, for an example," Dona sputtered, "You weren't supposed to care! You were supposed to take full advantage of her and break her heart. You were supposed to rip it into shreds! But instead, you had to start caring! Tidus, nobody has ever cared for me!"

Tidus' muscles suddenly went limp. She continued to struggle, but only for a little while.

"It's sad," Tidus said, his eyes going to the ground, "but I think I understand."

"What do you mean?" Dona said, her voice calming down, although it was shaking.

"The reason you're so mean to her. It's all because of jealousy. But I can't blame you. She has it all, doesn't she? You only wish your father was dead."

"Shut-up," Dona said, and she slammed her head into the ground.

"But it's true," Tidus said, "And you've never had someone fall in love with you. Actually fall in love."

Dona's eyes began to fog over again, but she said nothing.

"And now, you have to get married to your betrothed, and Yuna to her's. But does Yuna really?"

Dona reached up to strike Tidus, but Tidus caught her arm.

"Ah, she doesn't, does she? But you want her too. You've tried to convince her how horrible it will be, but yet, you tell her she must. I don't know why she listens to you, but she does, and you know it.

"You want her to kill herself, because you plan on killing yourself as well. You figure, how is it fair that she lives out her life happily, and you live yours miserably?"

"Shut-up," Dona said, but now she was crying.

"It's sad," Tidus repeated again, "But I can't let you do this. Not to Yuna."

Dona cried harder, and she slammed her head back into the ground again.

Tidus stood up, and said, "Dona, I really wish I could help."

Dona simply closed her eyes, allowing more tears to spill, and said, "Don't pity me."

"I do though," Tidus said, "Honestly."

Dona shook her head, and she said, "Don't."

"Where can I find Yuna?" Tidus asked softly.

"I can't tell you," Dona said.

"Then don't," Tidus said, "I know she's in Luca. I'll just start from there."

He headed off slowly toward his car, leaving her lying there, in the grass.

"Tidus?"

He turned around and faced her, although she hadn't moved.

"When you find her, will you tell her I'm sorry?"

"You can tell her yourself," Tidus said.

Dona shook her head.

"I won't get the chance."

She stood up then, and walked into her house. Tidus watched her, and then shook his head to clear any left-over thoughts, and got into his car.

Without even thinking, he started off toward Luca.


	14. Failure to Comply

OMG, I just keep filling, don't I? XD, I should probably just get on with it, huh? OMG…Sorry. I promise the next chapter will be JAMPACKED with excitement…Or at least, I hope it will be. XD Also, have any of you ever read my Journey To/After Remembrance stories? I'm not telling you to run out and read them, or anything, but I was looking through my documents the other day, and I found that I had started a third installment, titled "Journey From Remembrance". XD, it was like seven pages long, and actually pretty good. So, I've been gently toying with the idea of writing it, but if I do, it probably won't be for a while. Tell me what you guys think! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 14: Failure to Comply

"Okay, how in Spira am I going to find her?" Tidus questioned himself, as he pulled out a map of Luca from his dashboard. He had made it to Luca in record time, and was now cruising down the major streets, wondering where he was going to start his search.

"Hmm," he mused out loud, as he attempted to examine his map and the road at the same time, "Where were the nicer districts? Here? No…Here?"

Finally, he sighed and shoved his map back into the dashboard, wondering how he could ever know.

His phone started to ring (he had just ran out and bought a new one), and he noticed it was Gippal.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Gippal asked.

"Luca."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"You mad at something?" Tidus asked.

"It's not that," Gippal said, and Tidus heard him take a deep breath, "Rikku's here. Turns out, Dona just committed suicide."

"What?" Tidus cried, and slammed on his breaks.

"yeah," Gippal said, "And Leblanc is claiming that you were the last one there. I told her that couldn't have been true, but then you disappeared, and now you're in Luca."

"Gippal, how'd she do it?" Tidus asked, pulling over to the side. He was too shocked to drive.

"Hung herself," Gippal said, "So were you at Don'as or what?"

"I was," Tidus said softly, "But I swear I didn't do anything to cause her to commit suicide…exactly…"

Gippal sighed, and said, "Rikku and Leblanc are pretty upset. Apparently, Yuna is too."

"Have you heard from her?" Tidus cried.

"Yuna?"

"Yeah!"

"Rikku has."

"Where is she?" Tidus demanded, "I've come to find her!"

"Like I should know," Gippal said, "Do you not care about Dona?"

"I do," Tidus said, "Honestly. It's just…I guess Dona hinted toward it. But I didn't think she'd do anything that drastic."

"Well, she's dead," Gippal said.

Tidus didn't say anything. So that's why Dona had told him to tell Yuna she was sorry. She wouldn't get the chance, because she was going to kill herself.

"It's sad," Tidus repeated himself again, "But I can't let Yuna make the same mistake! Gippal, you have to tell me where she is!"

"I have no idea!" Gippal said.

"Ask Rikku. You have to make Rikku tell you!"

Gippal was silent, and he finally said, "Just a second."

"She's there, isn't she?" Tidus asked, "Rikku is there."

"Yeah. Wanna talk to her?"

Tidus nodded, although he knew Gippal couldn't see him. "Yeah," he said.

"Here she is."

"Tidus?" it was Rikku. She sounded rather upset, something he had never witnessed before.

"Where's Yuna?" he demanded to her.

"…Luca," she replied.

"I know that," Tidus said, "I need to know the address."

"I can't give you that," Rikku said.

"Rikku, Dona's gone now. Please tell me the address."

Rikku was silent, and she finally said, "It's 101 Cherry Lane."

"Got it," Tidus said, and then hung up the phone without saying anything else."

He drove as quickly as he possibly could, speeding toward Yuna's address. He wondered if Yuna had heard the news about Dona. She probably had, he figured.

As he pulled down Cherry Lane, he realized how large the houses were. If he had thought Yuna's was huge, he had been mistaken. These were what huge really was.

He finally found 101, and wondered how he would enter. Would he knock and ask for Yuna? Would he break in? Would he find an open window and just hop in?

For some reason, he liked the last option. Especially as he noticed many of the windows were wide open. And the house was so huge that he figured the chances of being caught were at least fairly slim.

He parked his car down the road a ways, and then snuck up to the house, praying they didn't have any large dogs or anything of the sort.

He found a window that led to a deserted kitchen, and climbed on in, smiling at himself as he remembered how Gippal and he had once snuck into the house of a rival blitz player, and vandalized their kitchen.

The inside, like the outside, was amazingly grand. He began to wonder just who Yuna's fiancé was. Suddenly, his heart fell. What if Yuna was in love with this man? All this time he'd convinced himself that it was something she had to do, something Dona was forcing her into. But what if Yuna really wanted to marry this man? Yuna never had exactly flat out told him that she loved him…

He brushed this thought out of his head. Even if it was true, he wanted to hear it from Yuna himself.

He found a grand staircase, and cautiously went up the stairs, wondering where Yuna was. So far, the house was appearing very vacant.

Tidus began peaking in random rooms, praying he didn't run into anybody that wasn't Yuna. He made it to a large room that was open in the middle. He realized that he could see down to the large floor below him, which must have been a ballroom, or something. People were all over that room, preparing it for what looked like a party. He assumed they were decorators, preparing for the wedding.

His eyes skimmed the crowd, but he was unable to spot Yuna. Sighing, he continued on, looking in each room that he came across.

He finally came across a room at the very end that was concealed by a shut door. Gently and quietly, he pushed the door open. The room was large and mostly vacant, other than a few pieces of furniture, and there was a large window seat across the room. Sitting quietly on the seat was none other than Yuna.

She appeared deeply in thought, so Tidus walked on in, and shut the door carefully behind him. Then, he walked softly up to her.

"Yuna?" he finally said, just as he came up to her.

She jumped, and turned swiftly around, and then gasped upon seeing him.

"Tidus?" she cried, and then hushed herself, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to find you," he said, "I---."

"Tidus," she said, and he noticed she was crying, "Dona's dead. Do you know that?"

"Gippal just told me," Tidus said softly.

"Dona always said---," Yuna didn't finish her sentence, but instead looked at the ground, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"You could have told me you were getting married."

"I did," Yuna said, harshly.

"Yeah, but you didn't say you were getting married now!" Tidus said, "I figured you would get married in five years or so…"

"No," Yuna said, shaking her head, "I'm getting married in just a matter of weeks."

"Yuna," Tidus said, scrunching his face, "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Yuna asked, looking startled, "Don't get married."

Tidus nodded. He didn't know why, but a huge lump had appeared in his throat.

"I have to," Yuna said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Dona advised me not to."

"Yuna, she's gone!" Tidus cried, "You don't have to do what she says anymore."

"Tidus, she was one of my best friends."

Tidus didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there, wondering what he was going to do. For some reason, he had been expecting Yuna to rush to him, to thank him for saving her from the horrid wedding, and then they would burst out the door together…

"Yuna," he said finally, "I spoke to Dona earlier today."

"What?" Yuna said, turning her head to face Tidus, "You didn't---?"

"She told me," Tidus said, "To tell you she was sorry."

"Sorry?"

Tidus looked away from Yuna's imploring gaze, and said, "She told me to tell you she was sorry for making you go through everything she made you go through. She was jealous, you know. And when I came along, she got even more jealous." He laughed then, and said, "But I don't know why."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dona said she was jealous, because you had someone who cared about you. But I see now, that you don't care. I thought maybe you did, maybe there was some chance that you understood why Dona was jealous—jealous enough to kill herself even!—but I see you don't have a clue."

"I do too," Yuna said, as Tidus turned around and started walking toward the door, "But I just keep ignoring it."

"Why?" Tidus said, turning around and giving her a disgusted look.

"Because I can't," Yuna said, "Because I'm engaged."

"But you can," Tidus said, walking up, "Dona even told me you could."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"Ha, we wrestled around," Tidus said, and his eyes dimmed, "Literally. I told her…I told her I felt bad for her, really I did. I should have known she was…well, you know." He sighed, "But the only thing I could think of was you."

"Tidus, just don't," Yuna said, "Just leave. Please!"

"Okay," Tidus said, backing away from her, "No problem."

"I've accepted this, Tidus, and you should too," Yuna said.

"Alright, I accept," Tidus said, although he knew he didn't, "I guess, I just wanted to make sure."

Yuna nodded.

"But Yuna," Tidus said, "Nothing's holding you back. You don't have to do this!" Suddenly, he squinted his eyes at her. Or was there?

Yuna gave him a small smile, and she said, "I know."

Tidus stood there, speechless. This wasn't going as planned.

He started to leave then, and Yuna said, "Tidus?"

"What?" he asked as he turned around, praying she would change her mind or something and go with him.

"You don't blame yourself for Dona's death, do you?"

"No," Tidus said, "But if anything happens to you, I will."

Yuna looked at the ground, and she said, "Then I suppose it's best you leave."

He shook his head at her, but only out of confusion. And with that, he walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.


	15. Lies, Truth, and Reality

Yay, I came up for this idea just last night! (Seriously, that's how I write…I came up with an outline for this story, but I haven't followed it since like June…) Anyway, you will finally get to see who Yuna's fiancé is! Haha! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 15: Lies, Truth, and Reality

It wasn't long before a week passed. Of course, Tidus had been doing everything he could to make the week pass as fast as possible. Blitz practice would be starting soon, and he assumed that playing would get his mind off of Yuna.

It seemed to work. He spent most of his days practicing at an open blitz arena that was located in Bevelle. Gippal and he would spend most of their time there, but Gippal would eventually leave, leaving Tidus there, still practicing. The workers at the arena would finally have to kick him out. From there he would go work out.

Gippal tried to convince him to go to parties, but even when Tidus finally let in, he just didn't have the fun that he used to have. Not only that, but Gippal seemed to be giving Tidus a taste of his own medicine.

Gippal had grown rather serious with Rikku, so Gippal didn't even want to party—unless Rikku was there, too.

Not that Tidus really minded. Of course, Rikku would get annoyed with Tidus, being that all he wanted to do was ask her questions about Yuna.

"When's the wedding? Are you going? Where is it?" and of course, "Who's she marrying? Does she love whoever it is?"

Of course, Rikku would finally say, "Tidus, I've told you a million times! I can't tell you!" and leave, which would just make Gippal angry. In conclusion, Tidus wasn't really allowed to come on their dates with them.

So, Tidus simply tried to forget about Yuna. Blitz was going to be his life anyway, or so he convinced himself. He told himself that he wouldn't have time for Yuna anyway.

Still, it was hard.

Toward the end of the week though, he was feeling much better. He still wasn't quite himself, but something told him that he had matured over the summer. He was a different man. No longer a slack-off high schooler, but a hard-working blitzer. Or so he told himself.

Even if he was lying to himself, it seemed to work. His days were busy, and he was working hard. He wasn't partying, he wasn't drinking, and he wasn't messing around with girls. He was working on his game—what he should be doing.

No matter how much he lied to himself though, he couldn't lie that he was happy. Perhaps he had changed for the better, but it wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was—well, he wasn't about to say it, for that would be telling the truth.

When the blitz arena was closed—which was practically everyday, much to Tidus' annoyance and Gippal's glee—Tidus found himself surprisingly scholarly. He scoffed at the idea, but it was true. Him, being smart? After school ends?

This was the truth though. He even toyed around with the idea of writing a novel. Of course, then he had to remind himself that everybody went though breakups, and just because this was his first didn't mean it would turn into a bestseller. Still, he thought about it over and over in his head.

The only thing was, he would probably give it a happy ending, something he knew his life wasn't going to get.

It was Saturday, exactly one week from when he had last seen Yuna. By then, he told himself to forget about her. He'd picked up his heart and put it back together. Or at least, that's what he told his brain.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Rikku, now," Gippal said, sighing and standing up.

"Yeah, I know," Tidus said. Tidus felt stupid—moronic, even!—having to have his best friend hang out with him all day, and then announce that it was time to spend with the girlfriend. He supposed that's what made Gippal his best friend though. He figured he was the type that needed someone there.

Tidus watched Gippal go, and simply leaned back in his chair. At least Gippal distracted him from his thoughts.

It was Saturday evening, and Tidus could hear that it was raining. The day had been extremely boring because of the rain, but Tidus had definitely done what he could to keep himself occupied.

However, now was the hard part. He had to do something by himself to keep his thoughts away from a certain someone.

He picked up a blitzball magazine and began to thumb through it. This entertained him for quite some time, actually, for he began to visualize himself smiling from the cover. Still, this didn't phase him like it once had. Life seemed rather…empty.

Finally, he put down the magazine and decided he needed to get out. He needed a girl. Someone new. Maybe he needed a nice long detailed relationship or something. And preferably with a girl that he would breakup with, versus the other way around.

He was just about to stand up and find a party to go to, when the doorbell rang.

"Did I order a pizza?" he questioned himself as he stood and went to answer the door.

He didn't think he did, so he then wondered if Gippal had left anything. The doorbell rang again, so he opened the door, wondering who was there.

He didn't have time to comprehend who was there, for as soon as he opened the door, the visitor flung their self at Tidus, and clenched him, tightly, bringing their wet body into his.

"Yuna…?" Tidus could only manage, as the girl stood there, dripping wet, clenching tightly to him.

She looked up at him, and he noticed she was crying. He noticed something else about her, too.

"Yuna, are you drunk?" he asked her, surprised at how simple his words sounded. He should have been happy to see her, but for some reason, he couldn't be.

She just looked at him blankly, while still crying.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked, shutting the door and leading her into the house.

She didn't answer, she just kept crying.

"I don't want to go back!" she finally said between sobs, "Don't want to…"

"Well, it's dark and rainy anyway," Tidus said, "And you're completely trashed."

She was in complete disarray. She had a nice dress on, but it was soaked wet and probably ruined. Her hair was pulled up, and it looked as if she had gotten it professionally done, but it was now flying everywhere and water dripped from the ends.

Before he knew it, she was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Um, Yuna?" he simply said, holding her up. He had no idea what was going on. Well, he supposed he did…A drunken Yuna came to his house, rang the doorbell, and passed out in his arms. But why? What should he do? Her fiancé was probably looking for her…

At this he scoffed, and lifted Yuna carefully into his arms, and took her to his bed. He tucked her in and then proceeded to his usual spot: the couch.

-

The next morning, Tidus had actually forgotten about Yuna. How, he didn't know, but he had. He had groggily gotten up, swam a few laps in the pool, and then went to take a shower. He came out and to his room completely naked, only to realize Yuna was lying there in the bed. Luckily for him, she was still fast asleep. Of course, he blushed immensely and cursed himself out for running around naked anyway.

After getting dressed, he watched her sleep for a while. She looked rather peaceful, despite her overall appearance. He didn't watch her long though, for he figured he'd better see if he had anything he could serve to her for breakfast.

To be honest, he was feeling rather awkward. He had finally accepted—or at least convinced himself that he'd accepted—the fact that she was gone. Now here she was. He didn't want to get his hopes up at all, so he simply made her breakfast, assuming that she would wake up, eat, and then leave his life forever. Maybe she would explain why she was there and what had happened, but he wasn't going to force an explanation from her.

He was still making breakfast when a very dazed and confused looking Yuna came staggering into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Tidus greeted her, "Need headache medicine?"

She stared at him for a while, looking completely confused, but she took the pills and glass of water that Tidus held up to her.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she popped the pills in her mouth and gulped down the water.

"It's called a hangover," Tidus said, smiling to himself, "You get it when you drink to much."

"Tidus, I'm really not in the mood," she replied grumpily, "Why am I here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," Tidus said, sitting down at the table and nodding for her to take a seat next to him, "You came staggering in drunk last night. I didn't even know you knew where I lived."

She stared at him blankly for a while, and then recognition seemed to hit.

"Oh my Yevon!" she said loudly, and stood up, "I—I must have—I…"

"Relax," Tidus said, folding his arms across his chest, "Wanna tell me what you remember from last night?"

"My bachelorette party," Yuna said softly, "Well, actually it was—well, I guess that doesn't matter now."

"So what happened?" Tidus asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know," Yuna said, shrugging, "I…I was surrounded by a ton of older people that I didn't know, and the girls were all wives of some famous guy or something, and they all took me to this—" Yuna looked up at Tidus and said, "Well, it's really nothing."

Tidus rolled his eyes and said, "So you drank a lot?"

"Well I had to," Yuna said, leaning back in her chair, "I had to because I wanted to be drunk. I figured it would be better that way. But the next thing I knew, I decided to go see you, and that's really all I remember…"

Tidus' eyes seemed to brighten. Did she still like him?

"Yuna, who are you marrying?" he finally managed.

"You don't know?" she asked, looking shocked.

"No, I don't."

"The Maester," she said, giving Tidus a weird look, as if she had been certain he knew.

"Which Maester?" Tidus asked.

"Maester Kinoc, of course."

Tidus' stomach did flips, and he honestly felt like laughing. She had to be kidding.

"Kinoc? He's like ancient!" Tidus said, unable to hold the laughter in any longer.

"He's the one I've been engaged to my entire life," Yuna said softly, "Why is that so funny?"

"It just is!" Tidus cried through his laughter.

"Well, it's the truth," Yuna said, standing up, "I need to leave."

"Wait, you're not serious, are you?" Tidus asked, "You don't love him, do you?"

"It's not about love," Yuna said, and then she shook her head, "I don't know what I was thinking to come here! It's not like you understand anyway!"

"How do you expect me to?" Tidus asked, smiling in disbelief, "I got ditched for some fifty-year-old."

"He's thirty-five!" Yuna cried, and started off toward the door.

Tidus didn't chase her. He just watched her. She was gone for only a second, though, and she then came stomping back.

"I thought…I thought that I could explain everything to you, and you would understand!" she said angrily at him, "But you don't, do you? There's no way you can see! You are so selfish, Tidus!"

"Selfish? Me?" Tidus asked, "I gave up my entire summer for you. I've chased you down how many times? I—I even delivered Dona's dying words to you. How the hell am I selfish?"

"You should have just left when I told you to!" Yuna cried, "Because then you had to come and…" she trailed and her eyes went downcast. She swallowed, and then finally continued softly, "…And make everything so difficult."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Tidus asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"It means," Yuna said, shaking her head at him and looking disgusted, "that you are blind and dumb, Tidus. I can't believe I—oh just forget it!"

Again, she started toward the door, only to turn around and come back.

"What now?" Tidus asked, and it was his turn to shake his head at her.

Her eyes were filling with tears, Tidus realized, which shocked him.

"It means that I love you," Yuna said, "But I can't allow myself to be with you. Why—I can't really explain. Possibly because I'm afraid of happiness, okay? I'm afraid. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I am. I've never…" She didn't finish. She just turned around to leave.

"Yuna, I'm over you," Tidus said, surprised at how immature his choice in words was, "I gave you a ton of chances, and in each case, you just ignored me. Do you know how hurt I was? You changed me, Yuna. I'm not even close to being the same guy I was before meeting you. You did all of this, and then just leave me for some forty-year-old. Why? Because you say you have to. Because you're scared. Well whatever. I don't have any feelings for you anymore."

She faced him, looking completely shocked at his words. Then, she swallowed hard, and stomped off again. Only this time, she didn't come back.

Tidus listened to the door shut, but couldn't move. He just sat there, staring straight ahead. What had he done? Sure, the words he said were the ones he'd rehearsed over and over in his head, but were they what he really felt?

She was gone, and he knew this would be for the last time.

A silent tear slipped slowly down his face as he realized that even though he had plenty of lies stocked up in his head, telling him he didn't need her, he was going to finally have to make these lies a reality.

If that was even possible.

A/N: Also, I was originally going to make the fiancé Seymour. BUT, since so many of you guessed it in your reviews, I realized how cliché and obvious it was….SO, I decided to make it Issaru, only remember that I had already mentioned him. I toyed with the idea of Baralai, but since I wanted this character to be a bad character (and I really love Baralai!) I decided just to make it someone yucky like Kinoc. XD


	16. All Good Things Must End

XD, originally, this was going to be the last chapter! BUT, I've decided to extend it, simply because I hung out with my brother today instead of writing, and wanted to get this chapter out! So, it's not the last…XD I kind of like this chapter though…Heh. Also, I just wanted to take a moment to thank my reviewers and everybody who has read this. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. It's not at all my favorite piece, but it did what I wanted it to do: Got my mind off of that Takano Yuri CM that Gackt did back in early June. XD… BUT, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 16: All Good Things Must End

"So are you just selling the furniture with the house?" Gippal asked as he taped up the last box of Tidus' belongings.

"Yeah," Tidus said, "I don't know what else to do with it. The buyers say they don't care."

"Man, I'm gonna miss you," Gippal said, tapping his friend on the head, "I'll be in Bikanel, and you'll be in Luca, having the time of your life."

"What are you doin' there?" Tidus asked.

"I'm gonna become a mechanic. There's tons of work there, ya know."

"Yeah," Tidus said, "So I guess we'll…"

"…Probably never see each other again," Gippal finished for him.

"Weird," Tidus said, and the two of them stared at each other as if they were new acquaintances.

Gippal laughed and said, "Hey, if I get the chance, I'll come to Luca to watch you play."

"And I'll treat you to drinks," Tidus said, and the two laughed.

"Yevon, I can't believe how much we've…matured," Gippal said, shaking his head.

"I know," Tidus said, "And all over the summer…"

"Well, I assumed I would, eventually," Gippal said, "But I never thought you would."

Tidus laughed, "Yeah, me neither. I guess…I guess a lot of things happened this summer."

Gippal nodded, and said, "Well, that's the last of it. You leavin' tomorrow?"

"Nah, tonight," Tidus said, "I want to get to Luca before the rest of the new rookies get there. So I'll have a couple of days to check everything out."

"I see," Gippal said, "You gonna miss Bevelle?"

"Hell no," Tidus said, laughing, "You?"

"Hell no."

The two laughed again, and Gippal said, "Are you sure you don't want to come to one last party?"

"When have I partied all summer?" Tidus asked, shaking his head.

"Right," Gippal said, looking at the ground.

"So, go to the party with Rikku, or something," Tidus just said, trying to compensate.

"Can't," Gippal said with a shrug, "She's in Luca, too."

"What for?" Tidus asked, as he grabbed a box to load in his car.

Gippal picked up another box and followed Tidus to the car, not saying anything.

"Huh?" Tidus asked again, as they placed the boxes in the trunk.

"Huh what?"

"Why's Rikku gonna be in Luca? Ah, to see me start practice?"

"Yeah right," Gippal said, shaking his head, "She's going to a wedding."

"Oh," Tidus said, "How come you don't go with her?"

"Because, it's some fancy huge wedding that only special people are invited to," Gippal said.

Tidus nodded. He always forgot that Rikku was in that kind of crowd.

"Well, I guess you're on your own then, huh bud?" Tidus asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Gippal said, but forced a smile, "Will you be back before September?"

"Probably not," Tidus said, "But you know my number. Just call."

"Right," Gippal said, nodding, "Man, I figured we would never be able to be separated."

"Ha, I don't think our parents thought so, either," Tidus laughed, "Good times, huh?"

"Lots," Gippal nodded.

The two had been together their entire lives. They had once been next door neighbors, and their mothers had gone to the same parenting lessons. They had been born exactly a month apart—Gippal first and then followed by Tidus—and had therefore gone to the same daycare and schools their entire lives. They literally had been inseparable.

Until now. Tidus sighed. At least if there was one thing the summer had taught him, it was that all good things had to end.

"Well, then, I guess I should be going," Tidus said, waving to his friend, "See ya." Of course, he somehow doubted this.

"Yeah," Gippal simply said. Gippal stood there as Tidus climbed into his car, and without looking back, Tidus was off.

At the beginning of the summer, he figured he would have a hard time leaving. Gippal and he had planned on partying the entire night before, but of course that hadn't happened. A lot had changed over the summer. That was quite clear to Tidus now.

He wondered if it had been Yuna that had changed him. She and he hadn't even really been together that long, but yet…well, she had made him grow up.

He didn't want to fool around with just anybody anymore. He didn't want to go get drunk and do whatever. He would rather write a book, after all! A romance novel at that…

"Yevon, shut-up Tidus!" Tidus yelled to himself, surprising himself. And now he was having conversations with himself…

He was going to Luca. He was going to play blitz. And he was going to enjoy it, despite the fact that he had changed. He was going to change right back. He was going to become the alcoholic man whore that his father had been. It was in his blood. He was going to do it.

-

"This will definitely do," Tidus said, nodding to his realtor, who had showed him to his new apartment that was right across the street from the stadium.

"Good, because pickings are getting slim. You know, all the college kids and whatnot. Of course, you get the first pick, but…"

"Whatever," Tidus just said, "You gonna help me carry my stuff or what?"

The small man nodded, and practically ran out the door to help Tidus carry his few belongings in. Tidus realized he was going to have to go furniture shopping, something he really didn't want to do.

He decided that for the first night, he would simply sleep on the hard floor, and the next day, he would at least get a bed.

He sat on the ground, realizing that he was drained. Perhaps it had been the drive. Something told him, though, that there was much more to it. He was emotionally drained, not physically.

He knew that he would have no problem falling asleep.

-

The next morning, Tidus found himself awake quite early, and decided to go grab something to eat, and check out his surroundings.

He found that his head was high in the clouds. Why, he didn't know, but it was. Did he want to blitz? Could he? Could he change to the way he once was, to live the lifestyle a blitzer is expected to live? He told himself he could, but he'd been telling himself a lot of things. He couldn't even sort through what was real, and what was fake.

He found a small little café and was about to take a seat, when he suddenly heard someone say his name. He turned around to look, only to see Rikku waving at him from the pay counter.

"Tidus!" she said, and walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"

She was dressed in a fancy green summer dress, and had her hair piled up.

"I live here now," Tidus said, "I just moved in yesterday."

"Already? I didn't think you were leaving for a while."

"Nah, I changed my mind," Tidus said, "What are you here for? Oh, wait, Gippal told me. A wedding, huh? That explains your outfit."

"Right," Rikku said, and then she looked around, "I'm a bridesmaid, actually. I just got done getting ready, and now I have to go help—." Rikku didn't finish, but kept looking around. Finally, she waved at someone to come over, and said, "Since I'm the maid of honor, it's my job to see that the bride gets ready. Exciting huh?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, although he really found nothing exciting about it.

"Yeah, so the bride and I are just getting some breakfast, and then it's her turn to get ready. Yunie, get over here!"

"Yunie?" Tidus cried, and turned around, only to see an impatient-looking Yuna standing by the door, obviously trying to get Rikku to leave.

"Yeah, who'd you think was getting married?" Rikku just chirped, and grabbed Yuna's arm, leading her over to where Tidus was standing.

Yuna and Tidus' eyes met, and both of them stared at each other, as if in shock.

Finally, Yuna looked away, and said, "We have to go, Rikku. We'll miss the appointment."

"Oh, right," Rikku said, "Well, see you later Tidus!"

"W-Wait!" Tidus said, "The wedding's today?"

"Yeah, and it's Yunie's eighteenth birthday, so say 'Happy birthday!'"

"H-Happy birthday," Tidus said, and his eyes went downcast. He had assumed she was already married.

"Thanks," Yuna said softly, "Now come on Rikku."

"Bye Tidus!" Rikku said as Yuna led her out the door.

Tidus could only stand there and watch them leave. The walked out the door, and Rikku was chatting excitedly, but Yuna didn't appear so excited.

"Friends of yours?" the waitress said, as she walked over to Tidus, "You can take a seat here, if you'd like."

"Um…I kind of just lost my appetite," Tidus said, "But thanks anyways."

The waitress simply shrugged and walked over the a table, and began to take the people's orders.

Tidus could only keep staring as Yuna climbed into Rikku's car.

"I thought you were already married," Tidus mused softly to himself. It was true—he figured she had gotten married at least a few days ago. But she wasn't.

"That doesn't change anything," he said softly, and started toward his own car, "It doesn't change a thing."

With that, he climbed in his car, and sped off toward nothing.

-

Rejection had hit him again. She was gone, that was the truth. And she had obviously been avoiding him. She didn't want to see him. In that case, he didn't want to see her, either.

Still, his heart began to ache once more. She wasn't yet gone, but yet, he knew she was as good as gone. She was, after all.

This was the end. The end of everything he had always known. The end of his feelings for Yuna. Even if it was a lie, he knew he had to make an end to it. She would be married. Maybe she already was married now. It was her choice and his choice, and was something he was just going to have to accept.

His thoughts went to June, the early minutes of summer. She was him, and although he had been confused about his feelings, he knew that those times with Yuna were some of the best times of his entire life.

Like all good things though, it came to an end. Summer itself was drawing to a close end. Soon, everything would begin to die, preparing for winter. Tidus would be busy away at blitz and possibly back to his normal, selfish state. It was something he simply had to accept.

As he had learned: All good things always come to an end.


	17. Meeting Again

Well guys, here's the last chapter! Sad, huh? And although I can't say for sure, this will probably be my last fanfiction in a while, at least. BUT, I have a fictionpress account if you're interested! My penname is Endless-Story, and I can be found if you search the name, I think. Also, my webpage (LiveJournal) is on my bio, socome on over if you're interested! (Oops, I'm not meaning to like advertise or anything, I swear!) Okay, anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 17: Meeting Again

_Why did she have to see him? Worst of all, why did he appear so shocked to see her then? He didn't seem all that shocked when she had arrived in her drunken state…not that she really remembered._

"So then I was walking the dog—you know, Elsie, the poodle—and she started to run, and I was like, 'I'm not running!"

_Why had she acted so stuck-up and nasty? Had she even said anything to him? Why hadn't she at least acted casual and said 'Hello, how are you?'"_

"So there I am, running, in high heels, and I'm like, "Elsie, knock it off right now!" I knew I should have gotten a poodle…Especially not a prissy one like Elsie."

_What was he doing in Luca anyway? Was it time for blitzball to start already? He probably got there early._

"Yunie, are you listening to me at all?"

"Huh?" Yuna's head snapped up from the floor tiles she had been examining. They were sitting at the hair salon, where Yuna was getting the final touches of hair spray added to her hair.

"I was telling you about Elsie, and I don't think you were listening at all!" Rikku cried.

Yuna looked at Rikku, and then sighed. She hadn't been listening. She started to wonder if Rikku was the best maid of honor in the world, being that the last thing Yuna wanted to do was listen about Elsie, but there really was no other choice. Dona was supposed to have the honor, but…

"I'm sorry, Rikku," Yuna said, "My head is kind of…out there."

"So I've noticed!" Rikku said, "Are you nervous, Yunie?"

Yuna simply nodded.

"Well, if things get bad, just tell me, and I'll fix it," Rikku said, smiling a knowing smile.

Somehow, Yuna doubted Rikku could do anything.

"Alright, Rikku," Yuna simply said.

"Wait, you're upset 'cause we saw Tidus, aren't you?" Rikku asked, her face turning surprisingly serious.

"Um…no, of course not," Yuna said, shaking her head, much to the stylist's dismay, "It was nice to see him…kind of…"

"You should have just told me you didn't want to see him!" Rikku said, "I figured, you know, being that you two were friends and all…Hey, is he invited to your wedding?"

"Of course not," Yuna said, "Rikku, we aren't friends!" Yuna was surprised at how harsh her words sounded.

"Oh, sorry then," Rikku said, sighing and leaning back in her chair, "I always thought you two would make the cutest couple."

"Everybody seemed to," Yuna said through gritted teeth.

"Was he actually a big jerk?" Rikku asked, "I've heard stories about him…"

Yuna nodded. Of course, he hadn't been though. She'd been the one to be a jerk.

"But you know, I hung around with Tidus kind of a lot last week," Rikku continued.

"You did?" Yuna questioned, turning her head to face Rikku, despite the gasps the stylist made.

"Yeah. You know, Gippal and I kind of started to see each other, and Gippal is Tidus' best friend. At first I got annoyed, you know, 'cause Gippal would always be with Tidus. But then Gippal explained that it was because Tidus was really depressed."

Yuna didn't know it, but Rikku was watching her very carefully, diagnosing Yuna's facial expressions.

"Oh really?" Yuna asked, and her eyes got a rather distant look to them.

"Yeah. He wouldn't party with us or anything. See, at first, I thought he was just a jerk, but I knew better. A long time ago, when you two were still kind of together, Tidus came in and talked to me. He was so bummed…Haha, I remember he was on like his fifth milk shake, and Gippal was all, "Hey man, at least drink some liquor or something!"' Rikku laughed, "But then Gippal left, so I talked to Tidus. Like I said, he was so bummed and heartbroken. Poor guy."

"Well, it's not like he didn't deserve it," Yuna said, "Dona told me about all the horrid things he did behind my back…"

"None of what she said was true," Rikku said, giving Yuna a very serious stare, "Tidus told me that, and I believe him. I think he truly was in love with you. Didn't he like chase you down a million times?"

"Not even close," Yuna said, "Maybe only like three…"

"Probably because he loved you," Rikku said, still analyzing Yuna's expressions.

"No, he doesn't," Yuna said surely, "I…On my bachelorette party, somehow I ended up at his house, and I passed out there. But when I woke up, I…"

"What Yunie?" Rikku asked, smiling to herself.

"Nothing," Yuna said, and then turned to her stylist, who she realized was listening immensely to their conversation, "Um, is my hair finished?"

The stylist blushed and said, "Yes, just one more spray…"

She sprayed it down for the hundredth time, and then helped Yuna out of the chair, wishing her good luck at her wedding.

"Yunie," Rikku said, as Yuna started out the door, "I just have to know…Do you love Tidus? Still?"

Yuna seemed shocked at the question, but she turned to Rikku and shook her head. "No, Rikku, I don't."

"So you love Kinoc then?"

Yuna simply pretended she didn't hear.

-

"Gippal, why the hell didn't you tell me that the wedding Rikku was going to was Yuna's damn wedding?" Tidus yelled angrily in his phone.

"Whoa, calm down!" Gippal said, "I guess it's just something I left out!"

"Well thanks a lot," Tidus said, "Thanks to you, I had a nice face-to-face conference with Yuna, who's getting married today!"

"What? You bumped into Yuna?"

"Well, and Rikku…"

"In Luca? That city's pretty large. How the hell did that happen?"

"Got me," Tidus said, crossing his arms, "But I…"

"You what?" Gippal asked.

"Gippal, I'm still…I think…I'm…I think I'm still in love with…Yuna."

"I kinda figured that," Gippal said, "That's why I didn't tell you."

"But I…I always told myself that she was probably married by now, you know?"

"Well after today, she will be."

"Yeah, but I always told myself that the reason I couldn't have her was because she's married, you know?"

"Yeah, well, after today, you can honestly tell yourself that," Gippal seemed to be attempting to calm Tidus, to get his mind off of Yuna, or something.

"No Gip, you don't get it!" Tidus cried, "Because, I had one more chance, you know."

"You mean when you went to Luca earlier?"

"No, I had a chance after that," Tidus said softly, "Yuna came to my place in Bevelle not too long ago. She was all drunk and then she passed out, right in my arms. And the next morning, she stood there, and told me she loved me."

"Well, then what went wrong?" Gippal didn't sound too interested.

"I told her I didn't."

"What, you lied to her?"

Tidus nodded, although he knew Gippal couldn't see him.

"Tidus, look, it's over. Okay? You're going to just have to get used to it."

"I know," Tidus said, nodding again, "I just can't help but wonder what would have happened if I'd been nice that night, you know? If I had only told her…maybe things would be different."

"Man, you can't live in the past," Gippal said, "There's no good in wishing you'd said the right thing. Think about it this way: if Yuna and you were still together, what fun would playing blitz be?"

"…" Tidus couldn't think of anything to say.

"Exactly," Gippal said at his silence.

"But I…I don't find that kind of thing fun anymore," Tidus said softly.

"Yevon Tidus!" Gippal cried, "That's like your life! Just party. Okay? I promise, the first time you get laid, you'll be like, 'who's Yuna?'! Trust me!"

"I don't want to forget her though," Tidus said.

"Okay, in that case, if you're that upset that Yuna and you aren't together, go and take her. Okay? Ti, I tried to be nice, I tried to walk you through this. But I just…"

"Gippal, it's okay, you're right," Tidus said at his friend's outburst, "I've been a jerk this whole summer." Tidus forced a laugh, "Heck, I probably ruined this summer. It wasn't much fun, it was all heartbreak, and I took you with me. I'm sorry, man. But you're right. I have to forget her."

"Right," Gippal said, "So go find a nice Luca party and join. Enjoy your last couple of days before blitz. Get laid. Find a nice, pretty, sexy Lucan girl, and maybe she'll teach you some things."

Tidus forced a laugh.

"Okay, I gotta go," Gippal said then, "I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon, and you'd better have some good news for me."

"Right," Tidus said, "I'll tell you all about it."

"Yeah," Gippal said, "Talk to you then."

"Bye," Tidus said, and shut his phone off. Gippal was right. And Tidus knew he was going to have the night of his life. As long as things went his way.

He knew exactly what he was going to do.

-

"Well Yunie, this is it," Rikku said, smiling broadly, "Are you ready?"

"Do I look okay?" Yuna asked, looking in the mirror for the hundredth time, "It stinks that this wedding is so big. I always wanted a simpler one, know what I mean?"

"Well, you're marrying Kinoc, remember," Rikku said, shaking her head at Yuna, "So in that case, it has to be big! But you look great, Yunie. Okay, I'm going to go now. The wedding starts in five minutes!"

"I know," Yuna said, "Oh, and Rikku?"

"Yeah?" Rikku asked, turning around in the doorway.

"Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, Yunie," Rikku said winking, "But um, Yunie…"

"Yeah?"

Rikku swallowed, and said, "If you want to run right now, I'll guard the door while you make your escape."

Yuna laughed.

"Funny," she said between her laughter, "But you know there'll be no running."

"Right, right, just checking," Rikku said, although Yuna noticed that Rikku seemed disappointed.

Rikku left then, leaving Yuna all to herself.

Yuna sat down and examined herself in the mirror again. Today was her wedding. According to Dona, this would be the start of the end of her life. Yuna sighed, deciding that she didn't want to think of it in that light. Dona was gone, after all. Yuna had to smile though, and think of how grateful she was to have Rikku as her maid of honor versus Dona. It was definitely lighter.

Yuna heard the music change in the temple, and she knew that the wedding was starting. Fear began to grip at her, but the fear was simple: What if I trip? What if I faint? It was hot…

Finally, she began to tell herself there was nothing to worry about. Only, she was afraid of kissing Kinoc. In honesty, they had barely seen each other. She barely knew him.

She found herself smiling. She had to admit, she was thankful that Dona had made her go with Tidus. At least this wouldn't be her first kiss. Of course, the night's activities probably wouldn't go so well…

Tidus. Ugh, the one person she didn't want to think about. She forced the thought of him out of her head, although it was rather hard to do.

She couldn't think of Tidus, not now.

Suddenly, a young boy poked his head into her area, and said, "Miss Yuna? It's time."

"Oh," she said, forcing a smile. She lifted her skirts up as she walked. She literally was wearing a ball gown—a white one of course—and it was huge. She grabbed her bouquet from the boy, and he placed her veil over her face.

With that, she walked to the doors, and prepared to enter.

The doors opened slowly, and everybody's head turned to see her. She bit her lip nervously, and walked slowly out, just as she'd rehearsed. She continued to force a smile, but she found herself shocked at how many people there were.

She saw Kinoc up ahead, and suddenly, she found herself stopping. Of course she had to go through with this. Her stomach began to hurt. People were staring at her.

She took another step forward and everybody seemed to sigh in relief, but she stopped again.

Tidus. He was the only thing she could think of. She scanned the crowd, in a sad hope that he would have invited himself. Of course, she didn't see him.

"Forget him," she told herself, "He's not here."

Her jaw began to tremble. What was she doing?

Her eyes began to well up with tears. She heard the door to the temple open behind her, and eyes went to the opener. She took this opportunity and turned around, deciding she was going to leave.

Only, as she turned around, she ran straight into someone.

Her eyes looked up, only to see Tidus.

"Tidus?" she asked.

"Yuna, I--."

"Tidus, I love you!" Yuna cried before he could even say it.

"R-really?" Tidus asked, and then took her hand, "Shall we leave then?"

"Just leave?" she asked.

He looked around and said, "I think that may be the wisest thing to do…"

She nodded, and with that, the two ran out of the temple, leaving everybody else staring in shock, except for Rikku, who stood up and clapped.

-

The two sat on a strip of grass in a park that was by the ocean. Had Tidus been a little nicer dressed, they would have appeared to be a wedding couple enjoying a picnic before or after the wedding. Of course, this wasn't the case.

"So what now?" Yuna asked Tidus.

Tidus looked at her and smiled sheepishly, and said, "I guess I don't know. I didn't think…I didn't think you still loved me."

"I didn't think you loved me to begin with," Yuna said, giving him a light shove, "But Rikku told me how depressed you were."

Tidus laughed, "Oh yeah…"

"Do you think Kinoc is angry?"

"Probably," Tidus said, nodding, "But who cares about him, anyway?"

"You're right," Yuna said, smiling widely.

"I…I shouldn't have let you go the time you came to my place," Tidus said, "I was a jerk."

"But I shouldn't have let you go all those other times," Yuna said, "I was the jerk."

"Okay, so maybe we both were," Tidus said, "But that doesn't answer the question: now what?"

Yuna laughed and said, "I was hoping you would answer that question."

"Well, blitz starts soon," Tidus said, "But I don't want that to play a part in any decision."

"That's alright, I can deal with that," Yuna said, and laid her head on his shoulder, "Besides, guess where I've decided to go to college?"

"What, you're still going to school?" Tidus asked.

"Yup," Yuna said, "I just decided."

"Okay, so where are you going?"

"Luca University," Yuna said, "It's five blocks from the blitz stadium."

"So you're saying…"

"…that you can play blitz, and I'll go to school," Yuna said, smiling, "Doesn't that sound like a good enough plan for now?"

"But what you're saying is…" Tidus looked at her, "That you want…"

Yuna simply smiled and said, "That I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tidus didn't know what to say, so he kind of stared straight ahead, before smiling, and saying, "What do you think Kinoc would think if we ran back to that temple and got married?"

"Um, I don't think he would like that very much!" Yuna cried, but Tidus had already pulled her up, and was leading her back to the temple.

"What can he do, anyway?" Tidus asked, "It's not like he can stop us!"

"True, but—."

"But what?" Tidus stopped.

"But nothing," Yuna said, and started pulling Tidus this time, "But I don't know if I'm ready for marriage yet, know what I mean?"

"Right," Tidus said, and stopped, and began to pull Yuna the opposite way, "So we'll just wait a few months."

"Right," Yuna agreed, laughing, "I always wanted to get married in autumn, anyway."

"I was thinking winter."

"Spring."

"Summer?"

"It is summer!" Yuna laughed.

She stared dazedly into the distance then, and said, "I don't care when it is. As long as it's with you."

Tidus smiled cheekily, and said, "Then in that case, I'm the same."

Tidus pulled out his phone then.

"Who are you calling?" Yuna asked.

"Gippal. I have to tell him I followed his advice."

Yuna pulled Tidus' arm down, pulling the phone with it. With that, her lips met his, and the two kissed into the lovely August afternoon.

A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry to go all Takano Yuri CM 2005 on you! (XD, if you want to know what I'm talking about, you can seeon my webpage. I even took the chapter title (Meeting Again) because SaikaiStory is like Meeting Again Story or something like that...XD OMG, I think Gackt is so hot in that commercial! Fans self Um…Anyway, where was I…?) Anyway, that was the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I think I'm going to write up how much this story was different at my website, so visit my bio and go to the page to see how different this story is from what it was supposed to be! Again, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
